Vvardenfell Reborn Part II The Incarnate
by Ny Batteri
Summary: Over 500 years after civilisation on Vvardenfell ceased to exist, the Empire fought off the Dunmer army to reclaim it as their own. But a new threat now faces the island, something not even Dagoth Ur can resist...
1. Awakening

**Vvardenfell Reborn Part 2 – The Incarnate**

**Chapter 1 - Awakening**

_Author's Note - This story is the sequel to Vvardenfell Reborn. One does not need to read that story to understand the events of this one, but if you do wish to read it, the first chapter of this story contains spoliers. NB_

Varo Sinclair gently drifted to sleep. However, he soon found himself awake, in a place that looked strangely familiar. A huge, pyramidal cavern deep in a volcano. In front of him stood a strange figure – they looked like a person but had pale grey skin and wore an ornate golden mask.

"So, Commander Sinclair, finally we meet" the figure said calmly.

"Who are you?" Varo asked.

"I think you know, Varo" the figure replied. "Remember, you are dreaming. Think of what Father Velas told you all those years ago"

"Dagoth Ur…" Varo whispered to himself.

"Honoured" Dagoth Ur said. Through a small slit in his mask, Varo could see he was smiling. "I have come before you in this dream because I want to speak to you. First, I promise you that I mean no harm to you"

"I trust you" Varo said. "I know that you are not as evil as you are made out to be"

"I merely wanted what was right for my people" Dagoth Ur said. "I despise the Dunmer, as do you. They betrayed me. Their incompetent false gods murdered my friend, Indoril Nerevar. That day I ceased to be Lord Voryn Dagoth of the Great House that bore my name. I swore an oath that I would rid Vvardenfell of the Dunmer. That almost happened, when I defeated the man who believed he was the reincarnation of Nerevar in battle. Believe me, Varo. I knew Indoril Nerevar better than any others. No other man as great as him will ever be born, especially not Commander Drothan Indoril"

"I hope I did you proud by killing him"

"Yes, you did, Varo. Using Wraithguard as a weapon. I was most impressed. Anyway, I must continue. The Dunmer were almost driven from Morrowind when Vivec used the very volcano I called home to destroy me. My kinsmen, the Ash Vampires, slowly died out and joined me in this strange dreamland in which we now stand. The ash creatures and the ascended mortals who led them slowly died out without my influence. The Dunmer were gone, but so was House Dagoth. But then they returned. I knew this would happen. I now exist outside the mortal perception of time – I can see everything that is happening, everything that has happened and everything that will happen. Shortly after your people arrived on Vvardenfell I foresaw Drothan Indoril and his brethren, and their diabolical plan to drive you and the Azura worshippers from the island. That is why I sent you the dream, telling you what must be done. Thank you, Commander Sinclair. Thank you for everything"

"That's not the only reason you're here, though, is it?"

"No, Commander. I come with a warning. Something has been set in motion on the mainland that may have great repercussions for your new empire. Think of the remaining four Houses – after what happened during the time of the False Incarnate, the point where Vvardenfell was almost destroyed for good – Houses Hlaalu, Redoran and Telvanni became disillusioned by the Tribunal Temple. They realised that they were corrupt and wielded no real power where it mattered. But House Dres, their religious beliefs unmarred by the death of Vivec, or the murder of Sotha Sil by Almalexia, still worship the Tribunal, and are trying to re-instate them"

"They wish to re-instate gods?"

"Remember, the Tribunal were not true gods, just elevated mortals who wielded immense magical and socio-political power"

"But why is it a threat to me? Although I imagine Vivec will want his city back"

"Vivec City lies in ruin, partly thanks to you and partly thanks to nature. What the incarnates will be interested in is the power of Vvardenfell itself. At this stage I cannot tell you more, because I don't know how they intend to tap into this power. But there is a reason that Vvardenfell has been the epicentre of almost all major events in Morrowind. Heed my words, Commander Sinclair"

At that moment, Varo awoke. As he had been dreaming, night had passed and first light was beginning to shine dimly through his bedroom window. He got out of bed, leaving his wife, Galmina, sleeping next to him.

Varo estimated the time to be around 6am. It was early, but he needed to speak to someone about what he had just experienced. He knew Vvardenfell wielded power, but he had friends who knew more, experts in old Vvardenfell and the arcane. By the time he reached New Pelagiad from his manor atop the Odai Plateau it would be nearly 9am.

--

As Varo left his manor atop the Odai Plateau, nodding a 'Good morning' to the brace of mercenaries guarding the gates, he heard rapid footfalls behind him.

"Father!"

Varo turned around.

"Fariel, what are you doing up so early?"

Fariel smiled. "I heard you getting dressed and I knew you'd be going somewhere interesting. Can I come?"

"I'm only going to Pelagiad to speak to Jurard and Father Indarys" Varo replied. "But you're welcome to join me"

Fariel Sinclair was Varo's seventeen-year-old daughter, possessed of her mother Galmina's blonde hair and delicate features and her father's lust for adventure. Varo had married his friend Galmina, a Bosmer mage, after a dramatic series of events that had resulted in them being where they now were.

Hundreds of years ago, the Dunmer believed to be the reincarnation of Lord Indoril Nerevar, had gone to Red Mountain to challenge Dagoth Ur but had been defeated, also losing Kagrenac's Tools to Dagoth Ur, and as a result surrendering great power to him. As Dagoth Ur's power grew exponentially, Vvardenfell was abandoned. The Dunmer returned to mainland Morrowind, the remaining races moving to the Imperial holding of Solstheim or returning to their homelands. Just as it looked like Dagoth Ur had claimed Vvardenfell as his own, Red Mountain erupted and killed him.

Over the next five hundred years, remnants of civilisation were slowly destroyed as nature took its hold. With the Blight gone, nature also reclaimed Molag Amur. As plantlife began to tentatively grow and die out again, a rich, fertile soil began to cover what was once a barren, rocky wilderness and transform it into a lush, vibrant garden. Weather and erosion destroyed Vvardenfell's cities and wild animals became the dominant species of the island.

However, a small band of surveyors eventually deemed Vvardenfell safe to colonise again. Varo Sinclair was in charge of the Imperial expedition and reached the island first, establishing small colonies in the ruins of Ebonheart and Pelagiad. An Azura-worshipping sect, the Sun And Moon Cult, landed at Molag Mar and formed an alliance with Varo's people. However, the Grand Council of Morrowind soon sent a large army, led by the ruthless and cruel Commander Drothan Indoril. Indoril had formulated a plan to rid Vvardenfell of its new occupiers – by causing the Blight to reign once again.

Thanks to dreams broadcast by Dagoth Ur's spirit, now infused in the very rocks of Vvardenfell after the great eruption of Red Mountain, Varo and Galmina located the left-hand copy of Wraithguard, buried deep beneath Vivec's palace. Little did they realise, however, that this was part of Indoril's plan. Varo was captured and eventually led to a facility deep beneath Vivec where the war between his people and the Dunmer reached its dramatic conclusion.

In the years following these events, Varo's people and the Sun And Moon Cult had begun rebuilding Vvardenfell. New Pelagiad was the first major construction, built from pictures and maps of the original town, but with an extensive mining facility to its west. One of the effects the numerous eruptions of Red Mountain had caused was a reshaping of certain parts of Vvardenfell – much of Ald-Ruhn now lay buried under lava, many of the canyons and ravines in the Red Mountain area had been levelled, and the Foyada Mamaea had channelled a huge stream of lava, rich in glass and ebony deposits, to the north-western part of the Ascadian Isles.

Romanus Ratarius was the man in charge of the mine, originally sent by the Emperor with Varo to control whatever resources could be found on Vvardenfell. The huge exports of ebony and glass from the Pelagiad mine had resulted in many members of the operation making a lot of money, meaning the standard of living in Pelagiad was very high.

Elsewhere on the island stood Hlormaren, a city built around the ancient Dunmer fortress of the same name, so well-built it had stood the test of time almost intact. Houses had been built around the stronghold, now used as a Legion garrison, and a harbour built in the natural bay to the fortress' west. Ebonheart had also been rebuilt into a harbour town.

The Sun and Moon Cult had also been busy building – the city of Moonstar now stood just to the north of the Azura shrine on Azura's Coast.

Varo was officially still the highest-ranking man in the Imperial expedition but had passed the majority of responsibility to the newly-formed Council of Vvardenfell. The Council resided in Pelagiad castle and consisted of the Sun and Moon Cult's Father Indarys, a powerful war wizard and renowned scholar, the Mages' Guild's Arch-Mage, Jurard Aurmine (an old friend of Varo and Galmina's), the Legion commander Ralix Hermidius and Erdora, an old Altmer soldier who was formerly employed by Romanus Ratarius, but had left active service when he became too old.

Although only a small amount of Vvardenfell had been populated, a friendly and tightly-knit community had been made, free of the corruption, hypocrisy and segregation that had plagued old Vvardenfell.

--

_Pelagiad, later that morning_

Varo and Fariel reached the gates of Pelagiad just before nine, their journey being uneventful. Some wildlife had attempted to attack them, but it had merely been good practice for Fariel's spellcasting. Varo enjoyed bringing Fariel with him wherever he went – she was always enthusiastic, even about routine trips such as this one, and was quickly developing into a sorcerer of considerable talent. Varo was extremely protective over Fariel after his son, Velas, had been killed at the age of fifteen, attacked by ancient Dwemer constructs whilst exploring a ruin.

"You're going to have to entertain yourself for a while" Varo said to Fariel. He smiled and handed her a small bag of Septims. "Go and buy yourself some new clothes"

Fariel smiled back at Varo then skipped into the town, Varo walking behind her on his way to the Mages' Guild building.

"Commander! What a pleasure to see you!" Jurard Aurmine exclaimed as Varo walked into the Mages' Guild.

"I'm glad you're up" Varo replied. "I was worried I might be a bit early"

Jurard was a man of many talents – a scholar, a knowledgeable historian, an engineer and an extremely talented enchanter. He was eccentric to the point of being occasionally irritating, but his talents and loyalty more than made up for it.

"What can I do for you, then?"

"I need to talk to you. I had a rather… interesting dream last night. I was hoping you'd help me make some sense of it"

--

"So we are under threat again" Jurard said in a low voice after Varo had finished explaining his dream.

"Maybe not" Varo replied. "I just can't stop thinking about what Dagoth Ur said, about Vvardenfell's untapped power. What does he mean? Could it be the purple crystals we keep finding?"

Jurard looked Varo in the eyes for a few seconds. "The crystals. There's something I need to show you. Follow me"

Jurard left his bedroom, walking quickly and with purpose, with Varo following him. Jurard led Varo into the guildhouse's basement, which was little more than a natural cavern that had been tunnelled into. It was now filled with barrels and crates containing ingredients and soul gems, and chests filled with books and scrolls.

"Over here, in this corner" Jurard said, running across the room and pointing at something behind a large chest. Varo caught up with Jurard and peered over the chest.

A small purple crystal was growing out of the ground, emanating a dull purple light.

"It wasn't here when we built the guildhouse" Jurard explained. "I've always suspected a connection between the crystals and magicka, and here, where we've been practicing magic constantly for years, one of them has grown"

"Interesting" Varo said, gently brushing the crystal with his hand. "Has this been known to happen anywhere else in Tamriel?"

Jurard shook his head. "These crystals, whatever purpose they serve, seem to be native to Vvardenfell"

Varo stood up and turned to Jurard. "Assemble a research team and send them to everywhere else where magic is practiced regularly. Temples, healing houses, even the hills behind my house where Galmina and Fariel practice their spellcasting if they have to. If there's a link between these crystals and magicka, I think we will have found the power source Dagoth Ur told me about"

"It will be done. Oh, a document arrived for you from the Blades. It's being kept in the castle at the moment. It looks important"

--

Clutching a thick, wax-sealed envelope in his hands, Varo stepped out of Pelagiad castle and scanned around, spotting Fariel and another girl talking to one of the Legion soldiers patrolling the town. Varo called Fariel and she ran towards him.

"We need to head back now" Varo said to his daughter. "Your mother will probably be wondering where we are. Who's your friend?"

Fariel looked at the young Dunmer girl. "Saria. She's the daughter of the Mages' Guild enchanter. She's very clever"

"I'm sure she is" Varo replied. "You know, her father helped Jurard make Wraithguard safe for me to wear"

"What's in the envelope?" Fariel said as the pair started walking.

"I don't know, I haven't looked" Varo said as he broke the wax seal. Inside were several sheets of paper bound together with string, with a small note displaying the document's title.

_Ralix Hermidius' connection to Cammona Tong._

_For the eyes of Commander Varo Sinclair only._

Varo shook his head. "This is all I need…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, darling. Come on, we really need to go home"

--

Varo heard a knock at the door of his study. He put the Blades document about Hermidius down and got up out of his chair.

"Yes?" he called. Galmina opened the door and walked in.

"Are you alright, Varo? You've been in here all day"

"Galmina… I'll explain later. Are you in the mood for an adventure? Just like the old days?"

Galmina's eyes lit up, remembering the first time she had seen many of the natural wonders Vvardenfell had to offer. Every time she went anywhere with Varo she discovered a fantastic new part of the island.

"Where are we going?"

"Hlormaren first, to speak to Hermidius"

"Ralix? You know he can never be persuaded to come exploring with us!"

"No, it's nothing to do with that. If you must know, I'm trying to recover Kagrenac's Tools"

"Kagrenac's Tools? Why?"

Varo paused for a few seconds.

"Preparation"


	2. In My Time Of Dying

**Chapter 2 – In My Time Of Dying**

_Hlormaren, Legion Garrison_

"Come in"

The door to Commander Ralix Hermidius' office swung open and Varo strode in.

"Varo, what brings you here? I wasn't expecting a visit" Hermidius said, standing up from his desk. Varo threw the Blades document down onto Hermidius' desk, ensuring that its title – _Ralix Hermidius' connection to Cammona Tong – _was visible.

"The fact that a Legion officer is soliciting with a Dunmer crime syndicate – a Dunmer supremacy group – is not something to be taken lightly" Varo said solemnly. "Tell me everything"

Hermidius sighed and sat down again. "It's not what you think, my friend. It started years ago, when I was still serving back on the mainland in Cyrodiil. Myself and some of my men raided a Cammona Tong camp in the highlands near the Morrowind border. They were skooma smugglers, and we were putting a stop to it. We got most of them, but one obviously got away. He must have used an invisibility spell.

"He went to his superiors and told them what I had done, and before long I was marked for death. The Cammona Tong and House Hlaalu started sending agents after me, trying to kill me. I managed to fight off their attacks, though. They weren't trained assassins, just housemen trying to earn a bit of gold.

"But then, a civilian who bore a resemblance to me was killed on the streets of the Imperial City by a Dunmer agent. I could live with their attacks but I couldn't let innocent people die. So I went to Morrowind to speak to the Cammona Tong.

"They said that if I helped them in a very important quest they'd take the bounty off my head. They told me it was something to do with Vvardenfell, which hadn't even been declared safe by this point. I knew it would be dangerous, but I had to do it. They wanted me to help them recover an ancient artifact, some sort of blade, which they thought they knew the location of.

"The day of the quest came. Our ship was nearing where the village of Ald Velothi once stood when I attacked. I killed every Cammona Tong agent on the ship, but spared the crew, who were Khajiit and Argonian slaves. I told them that if they took me to Fort Frostmoth and told the Cammona Tong superiors that none of us had survived the mission, I would free them. A month later the ship returned to Fort Frostmoth and I gave the crew their freedom. And that's where it ends"

Varo paused for a few seconds to take in what Hermidius had said.

"I believe you, Ralix. I didn't come here to discipline you. I need your help"

"What is it?"

"You told me about an artifact. The Blades report mentioned rumours that you were helping Cammona Tong recover a blade from Vvardenfell, so your story checks out. To put it simply, I want that blade"

"Why? What's so special about this blade?"

"In the closing moments of House Dagoth's dynasty, Dagoth Ur sent two of his Ash Vampires, Dagoth Vemyn and Dagoth Tureynul, to distant corners of the island to protect Keening and Sunder from the destruction that Red Mountain's eruption was causing. Ald Velothi sounds distant enough to me"

"You think the blade is Keening?"

"Yes. And I need it. You know its whereabouts, Ralix. Will you join me?"

Ralix nodded slowly. "I will. It would do me good to escape civilisation for a few days. I've got a lot on my mind"

"Aurelia?"

Ralix looked forlornly into middle distance and said nothing.

"Oh, one more thing, Ralix" Varo said, interrupting the silence.

"Yes? What?"

"I left my ship under your command. I need it back"

"It's still moored here, and its crew are probably in the tavern"

Varo smiled. "The old fellowship, back together!"

--

_Sinclair Manor, earlier that day_

"So" Galmina said, smiling and placing her hand around Varo's arm. "Where are you taking me this time?"

"I don't know" Varo replied. "All I know is that it's some far-flung area of Vvardenfell we haven't been to yet. Two far-flung areas, to be exact. And you'll be happy to know that I'm trying to find the same people that we always go to far-flung areas with"

Galmina's eyes lit up. "Sten and Levisson?"

"Yes. They're stationed in Hlormaren with Commander Hermidius at the moment. And I plan to use Sea Monster to take us there – in my ship, of course"

"Don't forget me" a deep voice suddenly said from the next room. Varo's heart skipped a beat – he hadn't even heard anyone approaching the house – but then realised who it was. An elderly Altmer, with long, flowing grey hair and a beard, walked into the room, using a staff as a walking stick.

"Erdora!" Galmina cried with delight.

"It's good to see you both" the Altmer replied. "I suspect you're wondering what I'm doing here"

Varo and Galmina had first met Erdora shortly after they had landed on Vvardenfell for the first time. Erdora was a mercenary serving the Imperial mining surveyor Romanus Ratarius, who was currently in the process of rebuilding the ancient ebony mine in the old Imperial town of Caldera. Varo had admired Erdora not just for his combat skills but also for his kind and selfless personality, and he had reminded Galmina of the wizards who had taught her her trade.

"Commander, I'm sure you know that I am not long for this world. I'm sure you also know that wheels are being set in motion – something big is about to happen. All I want is to go on one last adventure whilst I'm still alive. Will you accept me back into your service?"

Varo smiled warmly. "As far as I'm aware, Erdora, you never left"

--

_Hlormaren, harbour_

"There she is" Sten Hawk-Eye said, nodding appreciatively at the ship. "Always fills my head with good memories"

The ship in question was a Dwemer steamship, a large craft clad in a tough golden metal and powered by a steam-driven paddle. A distant ancestor of Jurard's had discovered the ship in an underground Dwemer shipyard during the time of the Tribunal's reign over Vvardenfell, and Varo and his friends had recovered it. It had served them well throughout their war against the Dunmer, mainly thanks to its colossal speed and power, and the powerful steam-powered ballista mounted on its deck.

Varo approached the harbour's main pier, at the end of which the ship was moored, with four others following behind him. Galmina, Hermidius, and two of Varo's soldiers, Sten Hawk-Eye and Tertius Levisson. Sten and Levisson had served by Varo's side throughout the entire war against the Dunmer, and had been there right up until its dramatic conclusion in Vivec. Levisson was a skilled Imperial melee fighter, and Sten was an expert Nord marksman, who always carried a long-range Dwarven steam crossbow – essentially a smaller version of the weapon mounted upon the ship's deck.

One of the ship's crew spotted the group immediately and hoisted a plank between the deck and the pier. It was Rigs-Sails, an Argonian sailor. Rigs-Sails was ebullient yet articulate, a very skilled sailor and almost always drunk. He had a real name but nobody seemed to actually know it. His fellow deck-hand was the Khajiit S'Barama, and the ship's captain was a barrel-chested Nord sailor called Alfjned, although everyone called him Sea Monster.

The group all boarded the ship and greetings were exchanged.

"So, Varo, what do you need my ship for?" Sea Monster asked.

"I should remind you that it's my ship and that it's merely on loan to you until I need it again, such as now" Varo said. "I need you to take us to the north-western corner of the island, where Ald Velothi used to be"

Sea Monster nodded over Varo's shoulder. "Looks like another old friend wants to join us"

Varo turned round and sighed as he saw Jurard racing down the pier towards the ship.

"_Commander! Wait!" _Jurard shouted as he ran. Varo strode down the plank to meet him.

"What are you doing here, Jurard?" Varo said impatiently.

"I've worked out where you're going, and what you're doing" Jurard said between breaths. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? You have to let me come with you"

"I'm prepared" Varo said, holding up his left hand, on which he was wearing Wraithguard. "Although I suppose it would be useful to have you with us. I haven't worked out how I'm going to pinpoint the location of Keening yet"

"Leave that to me" Jurard said cheerfully as he strode up the plank onto the ship.

"Wait! Jurard!"

Jurard spun round.

"I entrusted my daughter to you. Where is she?"

"She's with the researchers I sent off to look at the crystals" Jurard said. "I figured you wouldn't mind, and besides, once she caught wind of what we were doing she wouldn't take no for an answer!"

Varo grabbed Jurard's shirt and dragged him back. "Jurard, we're friends, but you cannot even begin to imagine what I'll do to you if any harm comes to her"

On the deck, the rest of the group saw the spectacle unfold.

"Is he alright, Galmina?" Levisson asked.

"Something's troubling him" Galmina replied. "And he won't tell me what. All I know is that it's to do with dreams he keeps having"

--

_The sea west of Gnisis, later that day_

Varo and Hermidius stood at the bow of the Dwemer steamship as it thundered north at almost thirty knots. The ever-present thrum of the ship's furnace powering the steam paddle filled the air.

"Is this looking familiar?" Varo asked Hermidius.

"Yes, we came this way" Hermidius replied, gazing to the north. "I recognise that Daedric shrine"

Varo saw the shrine Hermidius was talking about. It was separate from the mainland, built on a small island. Crumbled remains of towers vaulted up towards the heavens. As far as Varo could tell, it was the north-western tip of Vvardenfell, and would be a useful reference point.

"I'm turning that shrine into a lighthouse one day" Varo said. "So, Ralix. Tell me what's wrong with you"

"It's Aurelia. I've lost her for good. She doesn't even want to speak to me anymore…"

"_Commander! You might want to come and see this…"_

Varo turned around to see Sea Monster beckoning him over, holding a telescope. Varo strode over to Sea Monster and took the telescope from Sea Monster.

"To the west. There's a ship there, looks like trouble" Sea Monster said. Varo peered through the telescope and saw it – it was a small clipper, not flying any flag. This was rarely a good sign – it meant that the captain did not want anyone to know who was on board the ship.

"Smugglers, probably" Varo said, handing the telescope back to Sea Monster. "Keep a lookout whilst we're ashore. If there's any sign of danger, send someone to come and find us"

Sea Monster nodded as he began turning the ship around the Daedric shrine, as everyone on board the ship gazed at it in awe. Despite the unmistakable evil it was associated with, it was an impressive structure.

"We'd better prepare to land, Commander" Sten Hawk-Eye said, turning back to Varo. "If this landing's anything like the one we made in Ebonheart for the first time we're going to need to be prepared"

"You're right" Varo replied. When a small dinghy had unloaded Varo and a few others onto Vvardenfell for the first time, they had landed in the crumbled and overgrown ruins of Ebonheart, where they had been viciously attacked by a band of Kagouti.

Sea Monster completed the turn and brought the ship's power back up to full. Hermidius walked over to the helm, where Sea Monster, Sten and Varo were standing.

"We were heading for a Dwemer ruin" Hermidius said. "That looks like it…"

To the east was a small Dwemer building perched atop a cliff, with a bridge spanning a gully providing the only visible access to it. Varo walked to the bow of the ship to examine it more closely, Galmina following behind him.

Varo stood in silence, leaning off the edge of the deck as Sea Monster continued past the ruin, looking for somewhere to land.

"I knew I'd been here before…" Varo said quietly.

"Varo? What is it?" Galmina asked.

"This is the ruin where our son was killed"

--

Varo had been sitting on his own in the furnace room when he felt the ship begin to slow suddenly. Sea Monster must have sighted a good landing site. Varo had been asking himself questions ever since he had seen the Dwemer ruin.

_Why had Velas gone there?_

Velas had been studying a map of old Vvardenfell that he had found in his father's study, and noticed the Dwemer ruin, flanked by two Daedric shrines. He had told Varo he wanted to go there, but Varo, preoccupied with making the area surrounding Caldera safe for the surveyors to make camp there, had been unable to go with him. So Velas had eventually gone with three of Romanus Ratarius' soldiers – Alanar, Burdush gra-Barat and Mistarie. Only the Orc Burdush had returned alive.

_Could that have been the only reason?_

No. Velas might have known that Keening lay within the ruin.

_How would he know that?_

The only way would be if Dagoth Ur had told him – it was before anyone even knew that Hermidius had gone there with the Cammona Tong to recover an ancient artifact.

_How could Dagoth Ur have told him Keening was there?_

Through a dream. Varo knew that rocks created during the eruption of Red Mountain that destroyed Dagoth Ur broadcast Dagoth Ur's dreams – this included glass and ebony, and other minerals, found in the rocks.

_Had Velas been near the rocks?_

Not directly. But he kept a large ingot of raw glass that he had found near Caldera whilst he was there with his father on his bedside table.

Varo leapt up and tore an empty page out of the ship's log, which was on a desk in the furnace room. He picked up the quill and began writing.

_Romanus,_

_I have made a terrible discovery in regards to the minerals we are mining. We know that they broadcast dreams sent by Dagoth Ur, but the effect is worsening. I have found out that my son went to his death trying to recover Keening, under the effects of Dagoth Ur. I know the dreams helped us defeat the Dunmer, but I will not let innocent lives come under threat. I do not know Dagoth Ur's motives. I do not know if he meant this to happen. But until I know otherwise, we must stop exporting glass and ebony with immediate effect. _

_Varo_

"Sea Monster" Varo said, striding up to the ship's helm. "I know I told you to stay here and keep lookout, but this is far more important"

Varo handed Sea Monster the letter he had just written. "Take this to Hlormaren and have it delivered to Romanus Ratarius immediately. He should still be surveying near Caldera"

"What is it?" Galmina asked, running over.

"I'm stopping the exporting of glass and ebony" Varo said. "I don't want Dagoth Ur's influence leaving this island"


	3. The Mystery Of The Crystals

**Chapter 3 – The Mystery Of The Crystals**

_Ashirbadon Cave, east of Vivec_

Fariel Sinclair never failed to be amazed by even the smallest aspects of Vvardenfell. The small island the boat had just anchored at couldn't have been more than a hundred yards across but was home to unusual dome-like rock formations, two huge mushroom trees and several patches of brightly-coloured flowers. The voyage to get there had taken the group past the ruined, but no less majestic Vivec city and the Daedric shrine of Bal Fell.

Laurent Getenne of the Guild of Mages had brought them here. He was a brilliant young man – a Breton gifted with extraordinary intelligence, an expert in aspects of arcane arts that few others in Tamriel could even hope to grasp. After Jurard had placed him in charge of the research project concerning the lilac crystals, he had heard rumours that sailors had seen a dull purple light emanating from this small island.

As soon as the group had landed on the island, they had spotted a cave entrance, from which the same light emanated, albeit less visibly in the bright midday sun.

The five disembarked the ship – Fariel, Laurent, his assistant Steren, and two war wizards, Gavas Sevil and Camrano.

"Steren, you take point" Laurent ordered. "Cast some light in there"

Steren drew his sword with one hand and with the other, cast a spell which caused light to radiate brightly from him.

"Follow me then, everyone"

Steren marched into the cave, Fariel and Gavas following him. Laurent turned to the Altmer, Camrano.

"You'd better stay up here and keep a lookout" Laurent said. "I'm sure no-one will attack us, but there's always a risk…"

Camrano nodded. "I won't let myself be seen. I'll come and warn you if anything unusual happens"

"Hmm, I don't think we needed this light…" Steren said, dispelling himself. The cave was bathed in pale purple light, emanating from many large crystals that seemed to be growing through the walls.

"These are the crystals" Laurent said, having caught the other three up. "Now we need to find out why they're here"

Steren led the way into the cave. It was bathed in an eerie silence, the only sound being that of drips of water hitting the cavern floor. Eventually the four reached a worn, rotting wooden door. Laurent stepped forward and examined it.

"It's trapped" Laurent said, resting his hand upon the door then stepping away from it.

"How do we get past?" Gavas asked.

"I'll use a probe to disarm it" Steren said.

Fariel laughed to herself. "There's a much easier way of disarming traps than that"

Laurent looked at Fariel for a long time. "Very well. Let's see what you can do"

Fariel cast a spell on herself and there was a loud 'Whoosh' as bursts of white light enveloped her. She then motioned her hands towards the door. Bolts of electricity surged through it for a split-second then subsided.

"It should be safe now" Fariel said.

Laurent gingerly placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. "I like your way of thinking!"

Laurent led the group through the doorway into a large cavern. Shallow water flooded its floor, whilst an unusual rock formation provided a walkway to a stone ledge. The most immediate feature, however, was the huge amount of purple crystalline growths that covered the cavern.

"Looks like we've struck gold" Steren said, gazing at the crystals in awe. The room was lit purple, almost as bright as daylight.

"Not quite, Steren" Laurent said. "Someone built that door, so someone must have lived down here. We need to find out who"

--

Outside, Camrano was ducked behind a rock on the shore of the small island. For the past few minutes, he was watching a small dinghy approach the island. He could see that there were two Dunmer on board. They were dressed in common clothing and seemingly unarmed – _probably two of the Sun and Moon Cult, _Camrano had thought. He was waiting until they landed to find out.

Camrano stepped out of cover as the dinghy ground up onto the sand and the two Dunmer got out.

"Move aside, Altmer" one of the Dunmer said.

"Camrano of the Guild of Mages to you" Camrano replied. "And who might you be?"

One of the Dunmer cast a spell on himself. Camrano reacted immediately by hurling a bolt of lightning at the Dunmer, but the Dunmer dodged the attack and hurled the dagger he had just summoned at Camrano. The dagger slammed into Camrano's forehead, killing him instantly.

--

_West Gash region, near Ald Velothi_

The six slogged up the hill that led to the magnificent stone bridge that marked the only point of access to the Dwemer ruin. Varo and Sten led, constantly watching around for threats. A dull light emanated from the magical gauntlet on Varo's left hand – Wraithguard.

"Are you sure about all this, Commander?" Sten asked suddenly. "I mean, cancelling the glass and ebony trade. That's our only economy"

"I would rather lose money than more lives, Sten" Varo replied. "And I intend to do something about Dagoth Ur as soon as possible. He has done all I need him to by warning me of the threat"

"What can you do about him, though? He doesn't really exist anymore"

Varo smiled. "Just leave it with me, Sten"

Jurard and Levisson brought up the back of the group. The pair had been talking about the way the newer deposits of glass and ebony contained the essence of Dagoth Ur when Levisson began to slow in pace.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for resting" Jurard said. Levisson said nothing, leaning forwards then falling to the ground.

"Tertius, are you alright?" Jurard said, rushing to help him to his feet. Galmina heard the commotion and ran over to help.

"I feel awful" Levisson said softly. "It's like… like I have no strength"

Levisson put his hand over his mouth then coughed. When he removed his hand it was covered in flecks of blood. Galmina motioned him to sit down.

"When did this start?"

"Just after we landed" Levisson replied. By now, Varo, Sten and Hermidius had joined them.

"I'm sorry I sent Sea Monster away" Varo said. "It sounds like you should have gone with him. Galmina, can you treat this?"

Galmina placed her hand on Levisson's forehead. "It's not fever… this isn't a disease I'm familiar with. I left most of my medicines on the ship. I may be able to do something about the symptoms for now though…"

Pale blue light burst from Galmina's hands and flowed through Levisson. Levisson slowly got to his feet.

"That was only a temporary fix" Galmina explained. "If the symptoms return you have to tell me straight away"

--

_Ashirbadon Cave, Inner Cavern_

Laurent and Fariel reached the stone shelf at the far end of the cavern, after Fariel had spotted a series of Daedric inscriptions written on the wall.

"Can you understand this?" Fariel asked Laurent.

Laurent shook his head and turned around.

"Gavas, can you understand Daedric script?" Laurent called to the Dunmer war wizard.

"I can translate, but it takes me a long time" Gavas replied as he slowly began levitating towards the ledge. As Steren stood guard at the doorway, Laurent and Fariel continued to stare at the inscriptions.

"I recognise them" Fariel said "But I don't know where from"

She looked at Laurent, who was transfixed by the symbols, his eyes flicking backwards and forwards across the carvings as his brilliant brain tried to decipher a meaning from them.

"Scrolls" Laurent said suddenly. "Magical scrolls, that is. They're written in Daedric script. I recognise the top one as a high-powered fire spell"

Gavas nodded. "You're right. So that would imply that some sort of conjurer or wizard once lived in here?"

"I'd say so" Laurent replied. "I wonder why they wrote this down on the wall though…"

The pair had been so engrossed by the carvings that they hadn't noticed that Fariel had climbed down to the cavern floor, at a point where the water was only a few inches deep. Fariel reached into the water and pulled something out.

"Fariel, what have you found?" Laurent called. Fariel opened her hands to reveal a magical sapphire amulet, which she threw up to Laurent. Laurent caught the amulet and examined it.

"The red light it's giving off would suggest a self-damaging spell, probably a fumbled enchantment attempt… by the Gods!"

Laurent froze as he turned the amulet over.

"What is it?" Gavas asked nervously.

"Actually, I suppose it's of little consequence these days. This amulet bears the emblem of the Sixth House"

"That means it may not have been a wizard who lived in here. It could have been a Sixth House den"

"No, I stand by my original theory. Our wizard probably abandoned their home after Nerevarine was killed, and a lesser Dagoth would have happened across this cave looking for shelter from ash storms after Red Mountain erupted"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang high above them.

"It's the door!" Steren called. "Wait… I can hear two sets of footfalls!"

Instinctively, Steren slammed the inner door shut and sealed it using magic. Gavas raced across the stone walkway back to the door.

"Are you sure that's necessary?"

"Someone's found us" Steren said gravely. "Why would Camrano and one other person be coming into the cave?"

"Laurent, what should we do?" Gavas called.

"Let them come" Laurent replied. "We should at least wait and see who it is before we kill them. Everyone, get to somewhere where you've got a line of fire at the door"

Steren ducked behind a cluster of crystals near the door, and Laurent moved to a position where a rock pillar stood between him and the door. Gavas remained on the walkway, waiting for the intruders.

A spell was cast on the door and it was suddenly flung open. Two Dunmer ran in, where they were confronted by Gavas, who cast a lightning bolt at them. It lanced over the Dunmers' heads, missing them by inches, exploding on the doorframe in a spectacular shower of sparks. A warning shot. Steren stepped out from behind the rock, grabbing one of the Dunmer and holding his sword across their necks. Gavas summoned a dagger and did the same to the other Dunmer.

"Your names" Steren ordered.

"I am Salen Gothren" the Dunmer who Steren was holding said. "My companion is Vanur Aryon. Our business is our own"

Gavas pulled his dagger closer to Vanur Aryon, making a small cut in his throat. "Perhaps you'd like to tell us what happened to Camrano"

"Dead" Aryon replied, smiling wickedly. "As you will be soon"

Steren cast a spell on the two Dunmer, silencing them. "Let's see them fight their way out of this one. They look unarmed and now they can't cast spells"

Laurent stepped out from his hiding place. "Aryon and Gothren were the surnames of two high-ranking Telvanni wizards during the time of Nerevarine" he explained. "I think we know where our new friends' allegiances lie"

"Makes sense" Steren said, nodding at the crystals. "Alright, what are you doing here?"

"The same as you" Gothren said. "Investigating the crystals"

"Maybe they can be of some use" Laurent said slowly. "House Telvanni are not enemies of ours. They severed any alliances they may have had with the other Dunmer factions years ago. Alright, what do you know?"

The two Dunmer said nothing. Suddenly, Gothren tore himself free of Steren's grip and punched the Redguard hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. At the same time, Gavas released his grip on Aryon, who bolted out of the cave. Gavas then handed his dagger to Gothren, who plunged it into Steren's chest.

Gavas hurled a fireball at Laurent, who leapt to the ground to avoid it. The fireball burst in a colossal explosion on the wall of the cavern.

"I thought I could trust you, Gavas!" Laurent shouted, leaping to his feet. He was in trouble now – both Gavas and Gothren were armed, and Laurent's combat skills were adequate at best. Desperately, Laurent backed up onto the stone ledge…

Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot up from the floor of the cavern, slamming into Gothren. The Dunmer was sent flying off the walkway, screaming until he collided head-first with a rock protruding from the water on the cavern floor. His neck snapped loudly in two and he lay motionless, floating in the water.

Fariel.

Laurent had forgotten all about her.

"Your life can be spared, Gavas" Laurent said, holding his hands up. "If you come peacefully we will let you go…"

Gavas shook his head, summoning another dagger and throwing it at Laurent. Laurent tried to dodge the attack but felt searing pain as the dagger struck him, piercing through his thigh. Laurent roared in pain and fell to the ground.

As this happened, Fariel was racing up the walkway, trying to get to Gavas. As she neared the ledge, she saw Gavas looming over Laurent, ready to strike the killing blow…

Fariel lunged forwards and shoulder-barged Gothren, sending him toppling over, landing on top of Laurent. In one swift movement, she pulled the summoned dagger from Laurent's thigh and plunged it into Gavas' back. The Dunmer flinched for a second then rolled limply off Laurent onto the ground.

"Impressive, Ms Sinclair" Laurent said, wincing.

"Here, let me help you" Fariel said, sitting down next to Laurent. She had learnt a lot about healing from her mother, and could easily treat a stab wound. Fariel wiped the blood away from the wound on Laurent's leg then held her hand over it. Laurent's thigh was enveloped in a pale blue glow as the wound healed.

"We were lucky to survive that, Fariel" Laurent said, getting to his feet. "Poor Steren. And Camrano, too…"

"There was one more of them" Fariel said, making her way back towards the cavern door with Laurent following. "Aryon. He got away, but he can't be far"

As the pair reached the doorway, Laurent nodded back at Gavas Sevil's dead body. "He betrayed us and tried to kill us in cold blood" Laurent said in a low voice. "Just like a member of House Telvanni would"

"But why? Why would they do this to us?"

"House Telvanni are obsessed with power. And they believe knowledge is power. They want to know what this island is capable of, and they want it for themselves. We should tell your father immediately"

--

_Dres Palace, Tear, mainland Morrowind_

In the throne room, a Dunmer warrior stood proudly before his masters. He was wearing the best-quality armour he could find – a full suit of ebony armour, forged by the finest craftsmen of House Dres. A Daedric longsword lay in a scabbard on his belt, and a bow was slung across his back. Rings on his fingers and an amulet around his neck glowed with magical enchantments.

"You are clear on what you must do?"

"Yes. Dagoth Sinclair and all his allies must be destroyed"


	4. The Romantic

**Chapter 4 – The Romantic**

_Arkgnthutch-Sturdumz Ruin, west of Ald Velothi_

"We've got company" Sten Hawk-Eye said to Varo as the pair reached the bridge that led to the ruin's entrance. Two skeletons stood guard at the other end of the bridge – both saw the pair, drew bows and fired at once. Varo ducked to avoid the two arrows, whilst Sten stepped to one side, out of the path of the arrows, and returned fire with his crossbow. His aim was immaculate – the bolt hit one of the skeleton archers in the forehead, shattering its skull. The skeleton simply fell apart and collapsed to the ground.

"Stay back!" Varo called to the others as he ran back down the hill, out of the line of fire of the remaining skeleton. An arrow sailed over his head, with small licks of flame emanating from its shaft.

Sten ducked behind the point where the bridge's wall ended, offering cover whilst he reloaded his crossbow, then fired again and took down the other skeleton.

"We're clear, Commander!" Sten called. The others ran up the hill to join him as he began to cross the bridge.

"Ralix, come up front with me and Sten" Varo ordered as the group ran towards the ruin. "Erdora, Levisson, you watch the rear"

The group reached the ruin's door unharmed. The ruin had survived the onslaught of 500 years of neglect well – one of its external towers had collapsed and the stone foundations were looking somewhat worn, but the ruin still stood.

"Sten, cover me" Varo said as he kicked down the rusted metal door, drew his sword and ran into the ruin. Another skeleton archer lay just behind the door, who fired at once. Varo threw up his shield and felt the arrow slam into it, piercing through the sheets of wooden steel and remaining embedded in the shield, the arrowhead protruding from the other side. Varo charged at the skeleton, shield-first, until he collided with the skeleton, simply smashing it to pieces. As Hermidius and Sten followed Varo in, he continued down the corridor, nearing a T-junction.

Galmina ran up to Varo and cast a spell on herself, then looked around.

"Both routes are clear" Galmina said, examining the surroundings with her life-detection spell.

"We should split up" Varo said, examining the two passageways. Both led down steep staircases then rounded a corner. "Sten, Galmina, Levisson, you're with me. Jurard, Erdora, you're with Commander Hermidius. Come and find me if you find Keening – whatever you do, do not pick it up!"

"Come on then, boys" Hermidius said, choosing the left-hand passage. Erdora and Jurard followed him.

"Ralix!" Varo called after him. Hermidius turned around.

"Stop thinking about Aurelia. You need to concentrate"

--

Hermidius had met Aurelia Mestivius just after the Legion garrison at Hlormaren had been built. She had come to the island with Romanus Ratarius and the mining surveyors, but along with several other workers had sought shelter at Hlormaren when the Dunmer soldiers arrived. Hermidius knew that Aurelia was attracted to him – she always followed him around and was constantly trying to help him with day-to-day jobs. Not that the Commander minded – Aurelia was the daughter of an Imperial nobleman and a Nord craftswoman, and was a charming and beautiful young woman.

The pair had become an item on the night when the war against the Dunmer had been won. Celebrating in the Propylon Chamber Inn at Hlormaren, and fuelled by several pints of finest Cyrodiilic ale, Hermidius had stopped resisting Aurelia's advances.

For a long time the pair had a wonderful relationship, always spending time with each other, going off exploring along the Bitter Coast and the islands that surrounded Hlormaren. Aurelia was also a popular person – she often entertained the workers building Hlormaren city. She was a bard, playing the lute and singing tales of her adventures with the Commander. Thanks to her and a clutch of other musicians, music could constantly be heard on the construction sites and in the Legion garrison. Tales of this spread across the island, and many workers came from other parts of Vvardenfell, and Solstheim, to aid in construction, tempted there by tales of Aurelia's music.

A tough time lay ahead for Hermidius and Aurelia, though. A ferocious maritime storm had damaged large areas of Moonstar, the Sun and Moon Cult's town on Azura's Coast. Hermidius deployed some of his construction workers to Moonstar to help the rebuild, and Aurelia and the other musicians decided to go with them. Aurelia had told Hermidius to come and visit her whenever he could, but Hermidius had to stay in Hlormaren to govern his soldiers, occasionally travelling to Pelagiad for matters regarding the Council.

The night before Aurelia left, and not knowing what the future held, Ralix Hermidius told Aurelia that he loved her.

--

Hermidius led Erdora and Jurard down a steep staircase, around a corner onto another flight of stairs.

"By the Gods, how far underground are we going?" Erdora remarked.

"This is good" Jurard said. "If the Ash Vampires did indeed take Keening somewhere safe, it would have been somewhere far underground. The surface was at the mercy of lava, ash storms…"

"Be quiet, you two" Hermidius whispered. "We don't know what – or who – might be living in here"

As if right on cue, a figure appeared at the bottom of the stairwell and hurled a lightning bolt at the three. The bolt hit Jurard, sending him crashing to the ground, convulsing wildly. Hermidius reacted immediately, leaping down the stairs and landing on the creature, crash-tackling it to the ground. Hermidius rolled to his feet and plunged his sword into the creature's chest. The creature let out an inhuman cry as it twitched for a few seconds, before lying motionless.

"Jurard?" Hermidius said, concerned, turning around. He saw Jurard getting shakily to his feet.

"I'm alright" Jurard said, dusting his robes off. "I'm a Breton, remember? I can handle magical attacks – to an extent"

"What in the name of all that's holy is this thing?" Hermidius said, examining the creature more closely. It was around the same height as a child, with blue skin, wearing a loin cloth and possessed of inhuman facial features.

"I don't know, but I bet there's more" Erdora remarked.

"You're right. We'd better stay close"

Hermidius carefully led the three around the next corner. They emerged in a large cavern, lit a vivid purple-red colour by a combination of red candles and purple crystals.

"There! Look!" Hermidius called, pointing to a stone platform at the opposite end of the cavern. It was a shrine of some sort – there was a plinth on the stone platform. Embedded in the plinth was a dagger, its blade forged from a clear crystal and its handle seemingly made from gold. Brilliant white light radiated from the dagger.

Keening.

The three began to slowly walk across the cavern, until Hermidius froze as he heard a scuttling sound behind him. He turned around…

"Look out!" Erdora cried. Suddenly Hermidius was struck from behind by a colossal blow, which sent him crashing to the ground. Erdora swung his staff hard at the creature that had attacked him – the same type of creature that they had encountered in the stairwell. The staff hit the creature in the head as the sound of breaking bone echoed around the cavern.

"They're everywhere!" Jurard shouted. Erdora barged past Jurard to take down another creature who was about to attack Jurard, as Hermidius got to his feet just in time to dodge a lightning bolt. He raced towards the creature that had attacked him and plunged his sword into its chest.

Silence fell on the cavern.

"I think it's clear…" Hermidius began to say until a gruesome-sounding roar filled the air. It had come from somewhere close. Hermidius and Erdora turned to face the passageway they had come from, brandishing their weapons, as another creature rounded the corner. It was taller than the others, wearing a pale grey robe, and it had a grotesque tentacle protruding from its face. It hurled a bolt of magic which enveloped the three, causing a painful, high-pitched wailing sound to fill their ears.

"Take it down!" Hermidius yelled over the noise, ducking to avoid a lightning bolt. As Hermidius and Erdora raced towards the creature, Jurard summoned a Frost Atronach. The Atronach strode towards the creature and punched it in the forehead with its huge, icy fist. The creature's neck snapped backwards at 90 degrees and it fell lifelessly to the ground.

As the noise subsided, the three gathered around the fallen creature.

"What are these things?" Erdora asked.

"They fit the description of ash creatures" Jurard said. "But that's impossible…"

Jurard bent down and removed an amulet from around the creature's neck. It had some sort of inscription engraved on the back.

"I don't know what this means but I can find out" Jurard said.

"We should go and find Commander Sinclair" Hermidius said. "I hope he didn't get attacked as well"

--

Varo, Galmina and Levisson raced down a corridor as Sten back-pedalled behind them, firing his crossbow and taking down a Bonewalker, one of the creatures that was pursuing them. As Varo rounded a corner, his blood froze.

It was a dead end.

"Shit!" Varo shouted. "Come on, Levisson, we need to fight our way out of this one!"

Levisson nodded and turned around, running to catch up with Sten. Varo followed him.

Two creatures ran around the corner and fired off bolts of lightning at once – Varo and Levisson both leapt back around the corner to avoid them, Sten diving to the ground whilst frantically trying to reload. Another lightning bolt exploded off the ceiling of the corridor in a shower of sparks.

"They fight well" Levisson said calmly. "They've got us pinned down"

"We can handle them!" Varo shouted. "Sten, cover us!"

The pair raced around the corner as Sten fired his crossbow, nailing one of the creatures in the forehead, killing it instantly, just as two skeletons rounded the corner.

"Take that other… thing down!" Varo ordered Sten as him and Levisson charged at the three creatures. A crossbow bolt flew between them, striking the creature in the chest and sending it flying backwards into the wall.

Varo reached one of the skeletons just as it produced a sword. Varo swung his sword at the skeleton, but the skeleton managed to block his attack. Holding the skeleton's sword in a lock with his, Varo kicked it hard in the chest, shattering its ribcage and snapping its spine. The skeleton collapsed to the ground.

As Varo turned to face the next skeleton, in the shadows he could see more figures approaching them.

"Levisson!" Varo shouted. He momentarily turned to see Levisson collapsed on the ground, Galmina leaning over him whilst Sten covered the pair.

Varo swore to himself and turned to face the skeleton, blocking an axe-blow then smashing his shield down on the skeleton's scalp, snapping its neck.

Suddenly, Varo felt magic envelop him. He winced in pain and fell to the ground, helpless.

"Commander!" Sten shouted desperately. Three creatures rounded the corner, seeing Varo but presuming him dead, and turning to face Sten and unleashing a ferocious volley of lightning. Miraculously, all three bolts missed and Sten took one of the creatures down with his crossbow.

"How's Levisson?" Sten asked Galmina whilst quickly reloading.

"I don't know what's wrong with him!" Galmina cried. "He just collapsed!"

Sten swore to himself and lined up another shot. There were now two of the creatures and the Bonewalker that had cursed Varo racing towards him. An immaculately-aimed shot to the forehead of one of the creatures took it down, but they were getting closer…

Suddenly the Bonewalker froze and toppled over forwards, an axe embedded in its back. Sten then saw Hermidius plunge his sword between the shoulder-blades of the remaining creature.

Silence fell over the corridor as Galmina got up and raced towards Varo. He was still conscious, breathing heavily.

"Varo, what happened to you?" Galmina asked, falling down at his side.

"I don't know…" Varo said weakly. "My armour… it's so heavy… I can't get up…"

Jurard examined Varo. "It doesn't look like he's been burdened, though…"

"He's been cursed by that damn Bonewalker" Erdora said. "There's not a lot we can do until we can get him to a healing house. He needs divine power to cure him. His strength has taken a hit"

"Did you find it?" Varo asked weakly, looking at Jurard and Hermidius.

Hermidius smiled and nodded. "There's some sort of shrine at the other end of the ruin. It's in there. We were about to come and find you when we got attacked by these… things"

"Ash creatures" Galmina said ominously as she ran her fingers over one of the fallen creatures. When she took her fingers away they were covered in a pale grey powder. "They're covered in ash salts"

"How can this be?" Jurard said to himself.

"I don't know" Sten replied. "But I figure we should probably get Keening then make our escape. I don't want to wait to see if any more of these bastards turn up"

"You're right" Varo said, speaking slightly more clearly. "But only I can carry Keening. I'm afraid you'll have to carry me there"

Levisson, now healed by Galmina, walked over to Varo then turned to Jurard.

"Come on then, Professor. You take his arms"

"I'll take him, Tertius" Hermidius said, heaving Varo up over his shoulder. "I owe him a favour"

--

The month of First Seed of the 512th year of the Fourth Era had been difficult for Commander Ralix Hermidius. At the beginning of the month, Aurelia had returned to Hlormaren having spent the previous five weeks in Moonstar. Hermidius could not wait to have Aurelia back in his life again, but when she came back she acted strangely and distantly, and kept asking Hermidius what he saw in her. That night, she told Hermidius that the next morning she would be returning to Moonstar, and she wasn't sure if she wanted her difficult long-distance relationship with Hermidius to continue.

The next morning, Hermidius told Aurelia that he knew everything would work out. Aurelia said nothing as she boarded her ship back to Moonstar.

Two weeks later, not knowing what state his relationship with Aurelia was in and being driven mad with anxiety, Hermidius turned to the only man he knew would be able to help him – Varo Sinclair.

"You mustn't go to Moonstar after her" Varo had told him. "She needs time to be on her own. Perhaps when she comes back, she will fall for you once again. In the meantime, you need something to take her off your mind"

"What is it?"

"I am taking Fariel to see Red Mountain, so she can gaze across our little piece of the Empire from its highest point. The journey will take some time from here – we can stop overnight in Pelagiad, then go north through the great forests of Molag Amur, then over some of the most spectacular mountains you'll ever see. Ralix, I want you to come with us. The clear mountain air will do you good"

So the three set off on their journey to Red Mountain, raising Ralix's spirits once again. He saw Molag Amur for the first time, once a desolate rocky wasteland but now cleared of the Blight and reclaimed by nature. The abundance of natural heat from the lava beds that scattered the region had meant that plant life had flourished and turned Molag Amur into a stunningly beautiful forest, which Hermidius had described as 'the garden of Vvardenfell', a name which was still used to the day in reference to the region.

A week later, when Aurelia returned and told Hermidius that she wanted their relationship to end, he was not particularly fazed by the revelation – he dealt with the break-up by letting Varo buy him a drink in the Propylon Chamber.

--

With much effort, the group eventually reached the shrine. Hermidius carried Varo over to the plinth, where he weakly raised his left hand and picked up Keening. He then dropped it into a thick cloth sack that Jurard had brought along for the safe transportation of the blade.

"Let's go" Varo said. "When we get back, I want all of you to go to the Council Chambers as soon as possible, and tell Father Indarys to come as well. Jurard, bring whatever findings your researchers have found with you. There are a lot of issues to deal with at the moment"


	5. The Needle And The Damage Done

**Chapter 5 – The Needle And The Damage Done**

_Council Chambers, Pelagiad castle, two days later_

The Sinclairs were the last to reach the gathering at the Council Chambers. Varo had been cured of the curse that the Bonewalker had placed on him, and was fighting fit again. Most noticeably, he now wore Keening in a small sheath on his belt.

"Thank you for coming, everyone" Varo said, taking a seat at the large round table. Also seated were Jurard Aurmine and Laurent Getenne, Erdora, Hermidius and Father Indarys. Levisson was in the healing house at Hlormaren, and Sten had remained there on active duty until he was needed again.

"Firstly, I don't know if you are aware of what occurred in the cave of Ashirbadon a few days ago. It very nearly claimed the lives of Laurent and my daughter, and two of our men were killed there. Laurent, have you found anything?"

"It was House Telvanni. The two men who attacked the cave told us that they were Telvanni – Salen Gothren and Vanur Aryon. I have checked the most recent Telvanni census and they are both members. The worrying thing is, Gavas Sevil, the man who turned on us to aid the Telvanni agents, is not"

"House Telvanni cannot muster an army big enough to pose a threat to us" Father Indarys said. "They bunch into their own little clans, each led by a wizard who generally has it in for all other Telvanni wizards. They're too busy killing each other to muster any great amount of man-power. And they lost favour with the other Houses aeons ago"

"It sounds like they were working for their master, as opposed to the House as a whole. What a shame we cannot speak to them to find out their intentions" Varo said.

"We may be able to…" Fariel said shyly. "One of them, Aryon, got away. He must still be out there somewhere"

"I'll get some agents to track him down" Hermidius said.

"Alright. On a related note, what of the crystals?"

Jurard stood up. "We are almost certain that they are related to magicka. We find them everywhere where magic is being practiced often, or where there is a powerful enchantment nearby. That's why we found them in the Guildhall. We found some behind your house, where you practice spellcasting, like you thought. And the Dwemer ruin was filled with them because of the enchantment on Keening…"

"…and we found evidence that a sorcerer had once lived in Ashirbadon" Laurent added. "Perplexingly we also found an amulet belonging to the Sixth House in there"

Laurent removed the amulet from his pocket. Jurard identified it as being the same as the one he had found in Arkgnthutch-Sturdumz.

"Yes, this is the big question" Erdora said. "Why were ash creatures alive inside Arkgnthutch-Sturdumz?"

"I have given this some thought" Father Indarys said. "From what I have read in the studies of these creatures from the time of Nerevarine, they rely on magicka to survive. They once drew it from the spirit of their Master, Dagoth Ur, but now he has gone they must be getting it from somewhere else"

"The crystals" Jurard said.

"Exactly" Father Indarys continued. "Jurard, Laurent, I think your research must continue. If you find any more of these crystals, look for signs of Sixth House presence"

"Now onto the big issue" Varo said ominously. "This cult who want to re-instate the Almsivi. They are a threat to us for two reasons – number one, I imagine they will want Vivec City for themselves. Number two, they intend to 'use the power of the island' to create the new Almsivi"

"I have word from the mainland" Father Indarys said. "There is talk of a Dunmer warrior – Arlen Saroth is his name. He is Nerevarine to the new Tribunal – the one they get to do all their bidding from them. He is a descendant of Alvas Dres, Patriarch of House Dres"

"Thank you, Father. I doubt it will be long before Saroth makes his appearance on the island. Until then there is little we can do. Thank you all for coming"

As various people got up to leave the room, Father Indarys grabbed Varo by the arm and took him to one side.

"I need to speak to you further. Come to Moonstar"

--

_Caldera, the previous day_

Romanus Ratarius opened the letter from Varo that had been delivered to him and read it carefully.

"Madness!" Romanus said angrily, throwing the letter to the ground. His bodyguard, Burdush gra-Barat, turned to face him.

"What is it, Mr Ratarius?"

"Varo" Romanus replied. "He wants to stop us exporting ebony and glass, because some of it contains Dagoth Ur's spirit. We're to cease exporting until it can be determined where it is safe for us to mine"

The pair were stood in Romanus' house in Caldera, rebuilt to the north-west of its original site. Romanus had not had an easy time on Vvardenfell. Shortly after landing on the island, he had his band of surveyors and builders had travelled to the old site of Pelagiad, hoping to rebuild the Imperial town. However, feral Dunmer tribespeoplem who had somehow survived the destruction around the time of Dagoth Ur's reign and had lived on the island for the proceeding years, viciously attacked them. No sooner had the tribespeople been defeated when Drothan Indoril and his Dunmer soldiers landed on the island and attacked them, reducing their number even further. Most of his mercenaries had left his service to fight alongside Varo against the Dunmer, leaving him with a skeleton crew of workers. Nevertheless, he had overseen the rebuilding of Pelagiad and a new mine had been built, mining ebony from a lava field that had filled the Foyada Mamaea after Red Mountain had erupted – a mine he had just been instructed to shut down until further notice.

"I suppose there's not a lot we can do about this" Romanus said to Burdush. "Did you find anything at the site of the mine?"

The Orc nodded. "Two cave entrances. One was filled with open ebony veins – that's the old mine. There was another cave, it didn't contain anything of interest but we could use it for storage. We found an old ancestral tomb too, it also didn't throw up anything particularly interesting"

"Very well. The ebony underneath Caldera has been there for much longer than five hundred years. We can start mining it because it's safe to export"

There was a sudden loud knock at the door.

"Come in!" Romanus called.

One of Romanus' workers, a Nord named Stirjen, entered the room.

"We've found something in the old mine, Mr Ratarius" Stirjen said.

"What is it?" Romanus asked.

"It's a door, and we can't open it"

--

_Azura's Coast, one month ago_

Father Indarys and Steward Selvio Drath both walked briskly towards the torchlight. Rain blown by the strong easterly wind lashed their faces. Eventually they reached the two Legion soldiers who were holding the torches.

"What is it?" Father Indarys said, speaking loudly to be heard over the gale.

"Thanks for coming, Father" one of the soldiers replied. "We found this Altmer washed up on the shore. He was unconscious, but we revived him, but he said he won't tell us who he is or why he's here until he sees you"

The soldier stepped aside, revealing an Altmer sat on the floor, his face covered in blood dripping from a cut on his forehead.

"Marconi? Is that you?" Father Indarys said, crouching down next to the Altmer, who turned to look at Father Indarys.

"Yes, it's me" the Altmer said, nodding. "Forgive me. I had to make sure I was in the right place"

"I thought the statue would have told you that" Father Indarys said, helping Marconi to his feet and pointing to the south. On top of a hill was a huge statue of Azura, built in ancient times and now the centre of Moonstar. The statue had been enchanted to glow eternally with the light of Azura.

"What happened to you?" Selvio asked Marconi.

"I was trying to get to Moonstar" Marconi replied. "My boat got caught in this damn storm. The waves ripped her apart. I must have been knocked unconscious"

Marconi turned to face Father Indarys. "I must speak with you, Father. In private"

--

"I don't know Marconi very well" Selvio Drath said. "Who is he?"

Selvio was sat with Father Indarys in his office, waiting for the temple healers to aid Marconi.

"I'm sure you know the he was instrumental to our success against the Grand Council" Father Indarys said. Selvio nodded.

Marconi had been a crewman on the ship that had first brought the Sun and Moon Cult to the island. But then the ship's captain had betrayed them to Drothan Indoril, just as he and his soldiers were preparing to land on the island. This transpired to be an elaborate double-cross to lure Drothan into the event that killed him and his soldiers, when Marconi had mysteriously re-appeared with a key to unlock an ancient door deep beneath Vivec. Many questions were asked – how Marconi had got the key, how he knew that it would be needed – but Marconi had disappeared shortly after the war had been won.

"I never know whether to trust him or not" Father Indarys said. "He seems to have accomplished more than is possible in a mortal lifetime. He is in possession of artifacts that date back to the time of Nerevarine, and even earlier. And I have no idea how he came across that key. As well as all this, he has found the time to become incredibly gifted in both magic and combat"

"There's something interesting in the census records" Selvio said, tapping a pile of books on his desk. "These were taken in Mournhold, where he lived before joining Matari's crew. He lists his occupation as a sailor, which is true. But, these four census records were taken once every ten years. And in every one he states his age as the same – fifty"

"Perhaps when he told me that he wanted to make sure he was in the right place, he didn't mean in space, but in time…"

"With respect, Father, I think that is extremely unlikely"

"From what I have seen on this island, Selvio, nothing is unlikely"

--

_Tel Indarys, Moonstar, the present day_

Varo stood at the foot of Tel Indarys, a grand tower on the southern edge of Moonstar, as Father Indarys unlocked its door then led Varo inside.

"It's quite a tower you have here" Varo remarked. "The name – it's Telvanni, am I right?"

"To an extent" Father Indarys replied. "It's old Elven, it literally means 'Indarys Tower'. But you are right in saying that I have respect for the Telvanni. They are not like the other Houses. Here's something that may interest you – whilst all the old Telvanni tower towns on old Vvardenfell were named after their founders, Tel Mora was not – it translates as 'forest of towers'"

"Your knowledge of old Vvardenfell amazes me, Father" Varo said as Father Indarys led him upstairs. "But are you going to tell me why you brought me here?"

Father Indarys led Varo to a door and motioned him inside. Varo opened the door, walked through it and closed it again.

"The last time I saw you" a deep voice said suddenly, "you were carrying me to safety"

Varo smiled and turned around. "Hello, Marconi"

"Hello, Commander. I'm glad we meet under more pleasant circumstances this time"

"You have no need to apologise, Marconi. You saved my life. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I know where Sunder is"

"_Varo! Marconi! Get out here! Now!"_ Father Indarys shouted from outside. Varo looked at Marconi then threw the door open and ran out, drawing his sword, as Marconi followed behind him. Varo looked down the stairwell and saw, halfway down it, Father Indarys pinned to the wall by a Dunmer assassin holding a sword across his neck. As Varo raced towards Father Indarys, the priest placed his hands on the Dunmer's back and electricity surged out of them. The Dunmer convulsed wildly then fell, tumbling like a ragdoll down the stairs.

"There was two of them" Father Indarys said, regaining himself. "I managed to fight them both off"

"Are you alright?" Varo asked him.

"The first man never even got chance to attack before I killed him, and the second forgot some basic facts about Destruction magic. I'm fine"

"I wonder who they are" Varo said, examining the body of the dead assassin. "Morag Tong, perhaps?"

"The Morag Tong don't target people like us" Marconi replied. "They're the agents of inter-house feuding"

Varo picked up a note from the assassin's body and read it.

_Glory will be ours. The blessed Almsivi restored. Only one stands in our way – anyone who succeeds in killing him will be a hero and a saint of our new order. Dagoth Sinclair must die._

_Dres_

Varo's blood ran cold. "Dagoth Sinclair? I know I have made many enemies on the mainland but this…"

"…is propaganda" Father Indarys said, interrupting Varo. "They're trying to make you out as the arch-enemy of their faith, and what better way to do that than to associate you with Dagoth Ur, the nemesis of the old Almsivi?"

"This is because he came to me in a dream…"

"Varo, Dagoth Ur has come before me in a dream. He has come before sailors, miners, even bakers in their dreams. And nothing has become of it – he is powerless"

"Try telling that to my dead son" Varo replied. "Marconi, you say you know where Sunder lies?"

Marconi nodded.

"Is it on this island?"

"Yes. In Kogoruhn, the old stronghold of the Sixth House. It's north of Red Mountain, more or less due south from where Dagon Fel used to be"

"I will be back in a week. I want you to take me there"


	6. Crash

**Chapter 6 – Crash**

"Hello, Romanus" Varo said, stepping into the drawing room of the manor. Romanus Ratarius stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and the pair shook hands.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Varo?" Romanus asked.

"Stopping the mineral trade? Probably not, but right now it's the only cause of action. I dread to think what might be happening around Tamriel if people are sleeping anywhere near the huge quantities of ebony you've mined"

"I doubt Dagoth Ur would have any influence outside this island. What would be the benefit to him?"

"It's not a risk I'm willing to take, Romanus"

"Our economy will completely collapse!"

Varo sat down and motioned Romanus to do the same. "Romanus, we don't have an economy. All the money we've made so far from mining is either in a vault or it's been spent on building materials. We pay our workers but they have nothing to spend their money on. We provide them with food and shelter. There's hardly even any traders working on Vvardenfell"

"Maybe we could survive a temporary loss of economy, but I can't help but worry…"

"Worry about what?"

"What if there's another war? What if this whole saga of the Almsivi being re-instated comes to pass? What if everything we've worked for is destroyed, like it was when we were at war with the Grand Council? If we have no money we won't be able to repair the damage"

"I will not bring any further destruction to our people"

"I trust you, Varo. You have led us well so far"

"There's something else I wanted to ask you, Romanus. You and a few others went to explore all the old Dunmer fortresses to see if any of them were habitable?"

"Yes. A few of them were – Andasreth and Berandas up the coast from Hlormaren, and Indoranyon on the Grazelands"

"What about Kogoruhn?"

"We couldn't get inside from the keep. A rockfall has blocked the entrance. Considering it's in volcanic territory that's hardly surprising. But there's another way in – at the foot of Red Mountain, north of the crater, there's a cave"

"Did you go inside?"

"We got about ten yards in before we got attacked by Daedra. We got away – just"

"_Varo!"_

The pair heard Galmina shouting from somewhere else in the building. A few seconds later she appeared at the doorway, holding Fariel by the hand, and leapt into the room as a dagger flew over her head and thudded into the wooden door, embedding itself in there.

"Stay in here!" Varo ordered. "Fariel, look after them!"

Varo drew his sword and carefully approached the doorway. The door led into a corridor which turned a sharp corner and led to the rest of the house. He could hear rapid footfalls approaching down the corridor as he stepped out through the door. A Dunmer clad in leather armour was charging towards him. Varo threw up his shield just as the Dunmer threw another dagger – the dagger slammed into Varo's shield, the force of the impact knocking the shield clean out of Varo's hand. Varo raced towards the Dunmer, brandishing his sword as the Dunmer drew a shortsword from his belt. Varo lunged at the Dunmer and, before the Dunmer had chance to attack him, plunged his sword into the assassin's chest, killing him instantly.

Varo sheathed his sword and returned to the drawing room, where the other three stood.

"It's safe" Varo said. "Maybe one day one of these assassins will actually prove a challenge to fight"

"I think our business is done, Varo" Romanus said. "I should be returning to Caldera"

"Of course" Varo said. "Thank you for the information"

With that, Romanus left the room.

"How long is this going to go on for, Varo?" Galmina asked sternly. "I don't like danger being brought to our house"

"I don't know" Varo replied. "But they're after me, not you. If they come here again, they'll realise I'm not here then leave"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Kogoruhn. The old stronghold of the Sixth House, the alleged whereabouts of Sunder. Are you going to join me?"

Galmina stood silent for a few seconds. "No, Varo. I'm not"

"I don't blame you. I can't imagine it's a very pleasant place"

--

After Varo had said his goodbyes to his family, he left for Hlormaren to round up whoever he could find who was willing to go to Kogoruhn with him. But when he arrived in Hlormaren his first port of call was the healing house, to check on Levisson, where he had found Jurard examining him.

"How is he?" Varo asked. Jurard looked at Levisson, lying almost comatose on a bed.

"Not good" Jurard replied. "Whatever ailment he has, it's nothing that common medicine can cure. I'm worried that…"

"What?"

"It's the Blight. That's why I sent for a blight cure from Moonstar. The Dunmer are the only people who know how to cure this cursed disease. It should be here in a few days"

"The Blight? I thought that died out with Dagoth Ur"

"That's what we all thought. But we found followers of the Sixth House alive and well in the ruin where we found Keening. My guess is that they were carrying the Blight and spread it into the air around the ruin"

"It has nothing to do with Dagoth Ur?"

"Nobody is entirely sure of the connection between the Blight and Dagoth Ur, only that it originally came to Vvardenfell borne in ashes from Red Mountain"

"Jurard, I'm going to get Sunder. It's in Kogoruhn, the old Sixth House fortress. I am seeking people to come with me"

Jurard smiled. "Alright. I'm sure it is a place of great interest"

"Do you know where the others are?"

"I know Sten left with Sea Monster this morning. They were going to Moonstar. Erdora has returned to the Council House"

"Very well. It's getting late. Tomorrow morning I'll find Commander Hermidius then we'll set off"

--

"Wake up, Varo"

Varo opened his eyes. The last thing he could remember was falling asleep in a bed in the Hlormaren legion garrison, but now he found himself, once again, in a vast cavern with the roar of lava filling the air. In front of him stood none other than Dagoth Ur.

"What is it?" Varo said impatiently.

"I have come to warn you that Kogoruhn has fallen to Daedra. It is Sheogorath's doing. Many Golden Saints now call Kogoruhn home. They are tough opponents to fight"

"I know that. Romanus told me earlier. Why are you really here?"

"Because I know that you want to speak to me"

"Yes. One of my friends is dying of the Blight. Right now I'm helping you fight off your enemies, and I will only continue to do so if you help me in return. The prospect of the Tribunal Temple returning to Vvardenfell does not worry me. The Temple are a peaceful people. It was only the Ordinators of the fallen house of Indoril who waged war"

"So what are you worried about, Varo? Why are you gathering Kagrenac's Tools?"

"So nobody else can get them. All I am worried about at the moment is this man who believes himself to be Nerevarine to the new Tribunal, and why I am being referred to as 'Dagoth Sinclair' on the mainland. I will deal with these two threats if you stop the Blight. I know it is in your powers to do so"

"Varo, I told you that this new cult wishes to exploit Vvardenfell's power to elevate mortals to the false gods that the Tribunal were. You and your friends have deduced the involvement of the crystals in this source of power. Let me tell you more. Romanus has not seen fit to tell you yet, but they have found an ancient door deep beneath Caldera. Behind this door lies the source of Vvardenfell's great power. The door is locked, but I have someone trying to find the key. An old friend of mine. Someone who was there when Kagrenac and his workers built that door"

"You expect me to believe that someone who lived in the time of Kagrenac is still alive? Who is it?"

Dagoth Ur paused for a few seconds. "It's Marconi. Knowing this, I do not want you to take advantage of him in any way. I have given him to you as a resource and I can take him away just as quickly"

"You don't scare me" Varo said sternly. "I know you've got something planned. The Ash Creatures. Marconi. Whatever it is, you've been defeated once and you will be defeated again"

--

At that moment, Varo awoke. Sunlight shone through the cracks in the shutters, the humid air of the Bitter Coast filling the room.

Varo made his way to the lobby of the fortress where he found Jurard and Commander Hermidius waiting.

"Are you joining me, Ralix?" Varo said, seeing the pair.

"I am, but I have a message from you. It came from Commander Cunius"

Hermidius handed a small scroll to Varo. Commander Cunius was the third highest-ranking soldier in Vvardenfell after Varo and Hermidius, and governed both the garrison at Pelagiad and all the ships owned by citizens of Vvardenfell.

"I'll save you reading it" Hermidius said. "They spotted ships, not flying flags, off the south shore. I sent some of my men to Pelagiad to help in case anything happens. I believe your ship is going to be ordered to sail to the Ascadian Isles as soon as it reaches a port"

"They want Vivec back" Varo said succinctly.

"Who do?"

"The Almsivi cult. It's the ancient city of one of their Gods. As soon as I heard about their cult I knew this was inevitable. Let them have it – it's a ruin on the verge of collapsing into the sea"

Vivec was the first sign of old Vvardenfell Varo had seen as he had approached the island for the first time. Once a grand statement of civilisation, the home of Vivec the Warrior-Poet himself, five hundred years of neglect and assault from nature had damaged it almost beyond repair. The great cantons had been stained a dark green with rot and algae, and the network of interconnecting walkways and bridges that allowed access between the cantons had collapsed into the sea. As soon as Vivec himself had died, the Ministry of Truth, freed from its stasis, slammed into the Temple and demolished both structures, leaving nothing but a pile of rubble protruding just above sea level. The Palace had been destroyed both by the eruption of an ancient volcano beneath the structure and Sea Monster crashing the Dwemer ship into it. Then, a few years later, the residents of Pelagiad were woken one morning by an almighty crash. The underwater foundations of the cantons had been weakened and eroded by constant tidal movements, and the Telvanni Canton had finally given way, toppling into the Arena Canton, almost completely demolishing it. No-one had set foot in Vivec since.

The idea that anyone would want to make the dangerous, ruined city home was dismissed as ridiculous.

"Varo, forgive me for saying this…" Jurard began.

"What?"

"Your decisions are getting rather reckless. There's a strong chance of another invasion and you give it no thought?"

Varo sighed. "Do you want to know my plan for Vivec? If anyone hostile sets foot in it, our soldiers will hole them in. There is no way of accessing Vivec other than by water at the moment. If they try to reach the mainland from the city our archers will massacre them. If they stay in there, I will order Sea Monster to crash my ship into whichever canton they've called home and demolish the damn city for good. I've got Wraithguard and destroyed the machine that controls Red Mountain. I don't care what happens to Vivec now"

Hermidius turned to Jurard. "Go to the Legion office and get the maps of Red Mountain. Find the best way to get from Moonstar to the cave that leads into Kogoruhn"

Jurard nodded and hurriedly made his way towards the stairs that led up to the upper floor of Hlormaren.

"He's right" Hermidius said to Varo. "You just don't think anymore. Why not?"

"Don't worry about me" Varo said, smiling. "Remember, I always know what I'm doing"

"Maybe, but this time I'd like to know exactly what it is that you are doing"

"Look. I firmly believe Dagoth Ur has the means to return to the mortal realm. Once he's here, I can get rid of him once and for all. He doesn't want these damn Almsivi cultists infecting Vvardenfell any more than we do. I'm trying to get events to a point where he feels the need to intervene"

"Stop" Hermidius said suddenly. "Can he hear us right now? Or read our thoughts, or whatever he does?"

"No, it's only while we're asleep" Varo said quietly. Other people were walking through the lobby – he didn't want any of them to overhear him. "He spoke to me last night. He thinks we're on the back foot, that's why he sent Marconi. I've known that somebody would want Vivec for themselves – that's why I haven't ordered it to be rebuilt. I've known that the same person would take objection to the Sun and Moon Cult, which is why a few years ago I ordered fortifications to be built there. But Dagoth Ur doesn't know this. He's powerless to almost any events that occur in the mortal realm"

"And Kagrenac's Tools?"

"I believe I will need them for a similar reason to why I needed Wraithguard last time"

Hermidius shook his head. "You shock and amaze me in equal measures, Varo. Come on, we need to get going. Is Galmina not coming this time?"

"I think she is starting to doubt me, just like everyone else. I just hope I can be our saviour again before everyone loses faith in me"

--

_Moonstar, Tel Indarys_

Father Indarys opened the front door of his tower to see Selvio Drath, holding several books.

"Selvio. What have you found?"

"Everything I could about Arlen Saroth. The census documents arrived from the mainland this morning. By profession he's a scholar in old Vvardenfell – he wrote these books"

Father Indarys took the books from Selvio and glanced at their titles. They were all to do with Nerevarine and the Almsivi, apart from one which concerned the Heart of Lorkhan.

"His research led him to dangerous places. His books would suggest he came to Vvardenfell several years before us or the Empire arrived. He had to fight off wild animals and Dunmer tribesmen, as well as the Daedra and ash creatures that still populate Red Mountain. Not only is he a very knowledgeable man, he is an extremely skilled warrior"

"And you think Arlen Saroth is our man – the new Nerevarine?"

"All evidence points towards that being the case. He has spoken of his travels to Vvardenfell and how he would give his life to see the 'old ways' restored"

"The 'old ways' being Almsivi worship and Great House rulership. Though possibly not the latter as he is of House Dres, who have never had holdings in Vvardenfell"

"Not necessarily" Selvio said. "He is one of a very select minority who has been a member of more than one house. He was raised as Telvanni but grew tired of their eccentricity and deferred to House Dres. When he was twenty, his parents divorced and his mother married none other than Almenis Dres, the son of the Archmaster"

"Almenis Dres… The note found on the assassin was signed A. Dres, was it not?"

"Indeed. It would seem that Almenis has, to all intents and purposes, adopted Arlen Saroth as his son, and as a successor to the Dres throne"

Father Indarys shook his head. "This is bad news, Selvio. At first I thought Saroth was a lone crusader, or at best the figurehead of a small cult. But now this – if he is a high-ranking member of House Dres he essentially has control what we should fear most of all"

"What?"

"An army"

--

_Vivec City, many years later_

Fariel Sinclair led the Breton up the grand staircase leading to the dome atop Vivec Palace. Crisp sea air gently blew in their faces, filled with the roar of the Dwemer steamship's furnace as it left Vivec's docks in the distance.

"I trust your journey was alright, Mr Larisse?" Fariel asked as they walked. "High Rock is quite a distance away"

"It passed without incident" the Breton replied. "That is, until I arrived in Vvardenfell. I am genuinely impressed with what you have achieved in so little time"

Fariel smiled. "Vvardenfell is all I have ever known, but I would never change anything about it"

The two reached the top of the canton where two soldiers – Tertius Levisson and Sten Hawk-Eye, guarded the entrance to the palace.

"Good morning Ms Sinclair, Mr Larisse" Levisson said, opening the ornate wooden door. "The Emperor is expecting you"

Fariel led the Breton into the palace, where a man in his late fifties sat at a table, seated in an ornate chair.

"Emperor, Mr Chaurre Larisse of High Rock"

The man stood up to shake Larisse's hand. "Emperor Ralix Hermidius. Pleased to meet you"


	7. Tranquillity

**Chapter 7 – Tranquillity**

"You're up early" Varo said as he reached the gates of Moonstar, where he had arranged to meet Marconi, Hermidius and Jurard. Only Marconi was there so far.

"I couldn't sleep" Marconi replied. "I thought some morning air would do me good. I had… well, I suppose you could call it a dream"

"What happened? Was it Dagoth Ur?"

"No. I know what his dreams are like. This was different. It was almost… like I was actually there"

"Tell me about it"

"I was in Vivec, far into the future from now. The city wasn't a ruin anymore, it had been rebuilt. All your friends were there. Fariel was taking someone up the palace steps, who'd arrived on your ship. Your men, Sten and Levisson, were guarding the door. And Commander Hermidius was the Emperor. Everyone was there except you"

Marconi momentarily paused and looked Varo in the eye. "Varo, I think you're going to die"

"It was only a dream, Marconi. Don't let it worry you. Besides, even if I do die and your dream comes true, it sounds like everything turns out for the best. Vivec is rebuilt, all my friends are alive, my daughter is safe, and we finally have a proper government in place"

"What if it is true? Aren't you concerned at how you're going to die?"

"I don't care how it happens. Maybe I'll be killed in battle. Maybe I'll fall into a volcano. Maybe I'll die of disease. But as long as everyone else is safe, I do not fear death"

"You're a brave man, Varo" Marconi said, smiling.

"You know, when you said it was like you were actually there, I almost believed you"

Marconi said nothing.

"Dagoth Ur told me about you. He says he knew you personally. That sort of explains why, after I haven't seen you for ten years, you don't seem to have aged a day. Anyway, he also mentioned that you are trying to find a key for me"

"I am. I don't know where to start looking though – all I know is that long ago the key fell into Dagoth Ur's hands and he entrusted it to Dagoth Vemyn"

Varo laughed softly to himself. "Dagoth Vemyn was also entrusted with Sunder. It's a good job you're coming to Kogoruhn with us. It will be a long journey – we need to leave as soon as the other two arrive"

--

Selvio Drath raced to the gates of Moonstar and approached the guards.

"Commander Sinclair. Has he left yet?"

"He left about an hour ago with Commander Hermidius and two others, Mr Drath" one of the guards replied. Selvio swore to himself.

"Something I can help you with, Mr Drath?" the guard asked.

"Just be particularly vigilant from now on" Selvio said, turning around and briskly making his way back to Tel Indarys.

As Selvio arrived back at the tower, Father Indarys introduced him to the Breton he had been speaking to when Selvio had arrived.

"This is Laurent Getenne of the Guild of Mages" Father Indarys said. "Mr Getenne, this is my steward, Selvio Drath"

"I know of you" Selvio said, shaking Laurent's hand. "You were the ones attacked in the cave"

"That's right" Father Indarys said. "We are following up on what happened there. Now, the issue of the Sixth House presence and the inscriptions on the wall"

"Yes. You said you had an idea?" Laurent asked.

"Varo told me that Dagoth Ur had, in a way, led him to the final conflict where he defeated Drothan Indoril and his men in Vivec. It may be that he is once again directing us to victory over our new enemy – the Almsivi Cult. You said that the inscription detailed a spell?"

"Yes. It was exactly what one would find written on a scroll, but carved into the cavern wall"

"So maybe Dagoth Ur sent one of his followers there to transfer what was written on a scroll to the wall. Paper perishes – rock does not. Whoever did it wanted it to be a permanent record"

"A clue. But why?"

"So someone – you – would be able to deduce that a sorcerer once lived in that cave, and that the crystals grow only where there is a strong presence of magicka. Whatever is going to happen in the coming times, the crystals play a large role in it"

"Alright. But what of the Telvanni agent who got away – Vanur Aryon?"

"This concerns me. One of our followers, an Argonian agent who calls himself Tranquillity, said he had captured him and was supposed to be meeting me at the shrine yesterday, but he never arrived"

"I may as well go there and wait for him now" Selvio said. "Perhaps he was just delayed"

--

_Tel Branora, two nights ago_

"Nothing left, just as I expected"

Tranquillity gazed north to where the huge organic tower of Tel Branora had once stood. Like all Telvanni towers it had died soon after being abandoned by its occupier, in this case the eccentric Telvanni wizard Mistress Therana.

Tranquillity turned to the others. "We need to keep moving. Hopefully we can make Moonstar by dawn"

"It is not far away. I can see the light of the Lady from here, but the going is not easy between here and Moonstar"

The Argonian and his captive were accompanied by Emmis Gunnison, an Imperial Telvanni kinsman. Tranquillity had met him when it transpired they were both trying to capture Vanur Aryon. Gunnison had been seeking passage to Vvardenfell for some time, wishing to inquire as to why other Telvanni housemen had been on the island.

Gunnison had been right – the only way to Moonstar from Tel Branora was across shallow seas then north-east across rocky ground.

Tranquillity led the three on regardless – Vanur Aryon was blindfolded and had his hands bound, being led by Gunnison. Tranquillity, his bow in his hand, kept watch whilst leading. Soon, they reached the northern shore of the island Tel Branora had once been situated on.

"Wait…" Tranquillity whispered, firing his bow high into the air. A split-second later, there was the characteristic 'thwack' of an arrow hitting its target followed by a loud squawk.

"Cliff racers" Tranquillity explained. "Emmis, look out for them. I'm going to find the crossing point"

Gunnison nodded as Tranquillity began to make his way quickly along the shoreline. He was looking for a chain of small islands that had been visible on the map he had seen of Vvardenfell, the islands which formed a series of stepping stones connecting Tel Branora to the mainland.

Soon, Tranquillity saw a series of shapes protruding out of the sea. Through the darkness he could make out that they were stump-like rocks…

"_Tranquillity! We're under attack!"_

Tranquillity turned round and bolted back the way he had come from as soon as he heard Gunnison's voice. The sound of drawstrings being released echoed through the air as Tranquillity saw an arrow that had gone wide sail overhead. With his keen eyes he had spotted that the arrow was made of a rough, pale brown material – bonemold. Loading an arrow into his bow, Tranquillity reached the other two just in time to see an arrow slamming into Gunnison's forehead, killing him in an instant.

"Aryon, get down!" Tranquillity shouted. The Dunmer prisoner leapt to the ground as Tranquillity located one of the archers, little more than a shape in the darkness. The Argonian quickly took aim and fired, the arrow finding its mark. The archer toppled over, dead.

"They're probably after both of us" Aryon said. "If you free me I will help you fight"

"You think I'm going to trust a Telvanni?" Tranquillity retorted as another arrow shot over the pair, missing by inches. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt"

Tranquillity pulled off Aryon's blindfold and undid the binds around his wrists. Aryon leapt to his feet, casting a bright light high into the air. Two archers immediately became visible, having previously been using the shadows cast by rocks to hide themselves from the moonlight. Without missing a beat, Tranquillity loaded another arrow into his bow and fired, striking one of the archers in the chest. Aryon hurled a fireball at the other archer, who leapt to one side to avoid the fireball as it hit the rock, exploding in a bright fireball.

Tranquillity ran for the archer he had just hit. He had to find out who his attackers were. To his side, a bolt of lightning lanced past him, hitting the other archer. Tranquillity picked up the archer's shield, which bore the emblem of a Great House of Morrowind, but not one he recognised.

"Aryon, get over here" Tranquillity called. The Dunmer ran to his side as he held the shield up. "Who are they?"

"House Dres" Aryon replied quickly. "That cannot be good. They are the house supposedly backing the Almsivi Cult"

"You know about this?"

"Everyone does. I hear the guards in Mournhold have been placed on high alert just in case anyone tries to restore Almalexia to her throne…"

"I won't bind you again" Tranquillity said. "You helped me. I trust you to follow me to Moonstar. If you try anything, though, I won't hesitate to kill you and tell my superiors that the soldiers got you"

Aryon smiled wickedly. "You wouldn't do that. You know how valuable I am to your people"

"Well, I now know that House Dres are on the island. I'm sure if I tell them that they'll forgive my… failure to deliver you to them"

--

The shrine's grand door swung open and a weary Tranquility staggered in, dragging Vanur Aryon behind him.

"Thank Azura, you made it!" Father Indarys exclaimed. The shrine was empty apart from himself, Selvio Drath and the huge statue of Azura that stood in the centre of the chamber.

"We were attacked" Tranquility said ominously, regaining his breath. "It was House Dres. They're here"

"Fear not, Vivec is surrounded by soldiers" Selvio said. "That is surely where they will attack first"

Father Indarys walked over to Aryon and looked him in the eye. "We see no reason to make enemies with your House, Mr Aryon. If you tell us what we want to know we will let you go free"

"Fine" Aryon said. "With all the war going on here, I doubt anyone from the mainland is interested in this wretched island. What do you want to know?"

"Firstly, why were you in Ashirbadon? And why did you attack the mages?"

"We were securing whatever lay in that cave for ourselves. Or, at least, trying to"

"And Gavas Sevil? Who was he? Why did he help you?"

"I do not know who he is, or why he decided to side with us during the fight. He is not one of us"

"Now onto important matters. The crystals"

Aryon hesitated before speaking. "I will tell you what I know. They are of much more interest to you than they are to my master on the mainland. I'm sure you have worked out that they grow wherever magicka can be found. But we have found that their distribution is neither random nor uniform – it has a pattern. A truly skilled wizard will be able to not only detect natural magicka in the air, but also its intensity"

Father Indarys nodded. "The ability comes from years of discipline and knowledge of magic. Arcana flows strongly in this shrine"

"Well, you may be interested to know that there are several points on the island where the natural magicka gets more present as you near them. Vivec City, a Dwemer ruin on the north coast, the ancient fortress of Kogoruhn and Caldera mines. What we don't know is the connection between these places"

Father Indarys threw a knowing glance at Selvio Drath.

"Finally, what do _you _want with the crystals?" Father Indarys said, turning back to Aryon.

"The same thing that the Telvanni always want" Aryon replied. "Power"

"That is all" Father Indarys said. "You are free to go"

Aryon turned around and ran out of the shrine.

"Charming" Selvio quipped.

"Tranquillity, how did they find you?" Father Indarys said suddenly.

"Who, the soldiers?" Tranquillity replied. "I don't know. We chartered a boat to drop us at Tel Branora specifically to stay out of the main shipping routes. We left from a tiny fishing village on the mainland for the same reason. Perhaps they found us by chance?"

"You were in a distant, inhospitable part of the island" Father Indarys said. "I don't see why soldiers would have been there for any other reason than if they were looking for something – or someone"

--

_Red Mountain, northern slopes_

The four made their way quickly towards the cave. Varo had spotted it from the ridge they had used to access the valley, and it fitted the description Romanus had given him of the location of the secret entrance to Kogoruhn – behind them, directly to the south, the peak of Red Mountain loomed.

"We are not alone here" Marconi said suddenly. The other three stopped.

"What do you mean?" Varo asked. Marconi pointed to the ground – a series of footprints could be seen in the ash, leading towards the cave.

Varo examined the footprints. "Boots" Varo said. "Lots of them. I don't like the look of this"

Suddenly Jurard pointed towards the mouth of the cave. A figure was standing just inside the cave, dressed in bonemold armour, wearing an ash-mask across their face. They seemed to be unarmed.

"Hermidius, Jurard, come with me" Varo said quietly. "Marconi, watch our backs. Don't take your aim off him"

Marconi took his bow off his back and nodded, drawing an arrow from his quiver. For his troubles, Varo had presented the Altmer with an officer-issue field bow, one of the most powerful and longest-range bows found in Tamriel.

The man in the cave entrance still did not move as the three approached him. Varo stopped fifty yards away from the cave.

"Who are you?" Varo called. The man slowly approached the three, stopping ten yards away from them, and removed his mask, revealing a Dunmer. He looked old – Jurard guessed him to be at least sixty.

"I am here to finish what I tried to start long ago" the Dunmer said. "Commander Hermidius knows what I am talking about"

"I don't" Hermidius said under his breath.

"Did it never occur to you that one of us would survive?"

Hermidius' heart skipped a beat.

"The last time you saw me, Ralix Hermidius, I fell overboard with an arrow sticking from my shoulder. I couldn't swim. You saw me disappear below the waves and presumed me dead"

"Kill him!" Hermidius shouted. "He's here for Sunder!"

A split-second later, an arrow shot down the valley and slammed into the Dunmer's forehead, killing him instantly.

"The Cammona Tong" Varo said. "This is worrying. Do you think they're here because of the Almsivi Cult?"

"It would look like it" Jurard said, picking up the Dunmer's shield. It bore the emblem of House Dres.

"Come on, we don't have much time" Varo said, running towards the cave. "We cannot let Sunder fall into the wrong hands!"

--

_A strange document found beneath Vivec Palace by Father Indarys of the Sun and Moon Cult_

_Almsivi, I come to you not as an enemy but as a mother. I created the people you rule over. I gave them a sufficient grasp over arcana to allow you to achieve this rulership – in essence, I created you._

_But ever since then, I have seen you abuse this power. The Imperial Cult, even my followers, use religion as a tool to promote peace and tolerance, but you have not. I have watched Ordinators, born from a house bearing the name of the hero Indoril Nerevar, Ordinators bearing the face of Vivec, oppress and kill those who would speak out against you. I have watched them massacre innocent worshippers just because they believe in something different._

_And can you blame them? The people of Vvardenfell know that Nerevarine can be the only one to save them, yet you insist on hindering him at every stage. You capture, imprison and kill those who follow and aid him. You have placed a death warrant upon his head and forbid him from setting foot in your temples, should he wish to worship those who he serves. I am aware that Vivec has met Nerevarine but this is not through respect or tolerance, it is through necessity._

_You cannot win against Dagoth Ur. He is the rightful ruler of these lands and you, you false gods, shall be driven from Vvardenfell for the evil you have brought to these lands. The Almsivi shall fall. _

_If the fallen Almsivi should ever set foot upon Vvardenfell again the wrath of Azura will rain down upon them._


	8. Sunder

**Chapter 8 – Sunder**

_Sinclair Manor_

One of the manor guards stepped into the house, a man following him.

"Galmina, Romanus Ratarius is here to see you" the guard said. Galmina nodded and the guard left.

"Galmina, I'm here because I'm now the highest-ranking person on this island who isn't currently rambling around Red Mountain" Romanus said.

"They're still not back then?" Galmina sighed.

"I have heard they only left Moonstar yesterday morning. They will be a few more days at least"

"Romanus, when is this going to end? We can't go on like this – I know Varo has his reasons for going in search of Kagrenac's Tools, but with the rise of this Almsivi cult and the attempts on his life… he's putting me and Fariel in danger"

"Varo is still looking out for you, Galmina" Romanus said, producing a note from his pocket. "He gave me this, long ago. He said that if you are ever in danger here in the manor and he is not here to look after you, I am to take you somewhere safe"

"Is there a danger now?"

"Yes. Soldiers bearing the mark of House Dres have been seen on the island. You probably don't know this, because we only found out a few days ago, but House Dres are behind this cult – House Dres' soldiers are their army. You and Fariel must come with me to Caldera. We have a Legion attachment there to guard us, but I will assign you a personal guard too. He's waiting outside"

Galmina held Fariel's hand as the two left the manor, and were greeted with the sight of Erdora waiting at the manor gates. He was wearing a suit of Imperial chainmail armour and was holding a war axe – it had been a long time since Galmina had seen the elderly Altmer dressed for battle.

Erdora smiled warmly as the pair approached them. "Romanus insisted that I should be the one to look after you"

"You've done it well enough in the past, Erdora" Galmina said, before turning to the two manor guards.

"You two should come with us. It will be safer in Caldera"

"Should we not stay here and guard the manor?" one of the guards asked.

"No, there's nothing important here" Galmina replied. "Only Varo's books, and by the sounds of it House Dres already know everything that the books could tell them. I will magically seal all the doors before we leave though"

"You four should set off" Erdora said, indicating Romanus, Fariel and the guards. "We will catch you up"

"You know where you're going, I trust" Romanus said. "Straight up the Odai valley then due north until you reach Caldera. We will easily be there by nightfall"

--

As Galmina circled the manor ensuring every door was securely locked, Erdora watched, almost scrutinising her.

"Varo will return to Caldera after his quest" Erdora said suddenly. "It is the nearest Imperial settlement to Red Mountain, and I know that he likes being close to home"

Galmina said nothing.

"My girl, whatever is going on between the two of you, you should patch it up when you see Varo next. It is very unlike you not to go with him on one of his adventures"

"He just seems to be acting without thinking at the moment" Galmina said eventually. "I don't think he knows what he's doing anymore. He still hasn't told me why he's going after Kagrenac's Tools, because I don't think he knows that himself. I just don't trust him anymore. But I still love him, and he has always made sure me and Fariel are safe"

--

_Kogoruhn undercroft, Red Mountain_

Varo and Marconi raced through the narrow tunnel, Hermidius and Jurard a short distance behind them. A House Dres soldier rounded the corner but Marconi reacted instantly, firing his longbow and striking the soldier in the forehead, killing him.

"Watch where you step, Varo" Marconi said as they continued. "I expect these caves will be flooded with lava, and this is where the battle for Sunder will be fought"

Soon, they reached a crossroads in the tunnel. The passage to the left led into a lava-flooded chamber, whilst ahead and to the right, passageways plunged into inky darkness. Marconi cast a light around the pair.

"We need to split up" Varo said as Hermidius and Jurard caught up. "You two, take the right. We will go ahead"

"Footsteps!" Hermidius whispered loudly. Varo brandished his sword and listened. A series of bootfalls was approaching from the right-hand passage. Then, a second series, coming from ahead.

"We're surrounded" Varo said ominously. Marconi dropped his bow and raised his hands, small licks of lightning arcing between his fingers, as Hermidius drew his sword.

The first two soldiers arrived, moving in single-file. A bolt of lightning shot from Marconi's hands, hitting the first soldier in the chest. The soldier's bonemold armour stopped the charge, but the momentum of the spell sent him flying backwards, knocking his comrade to the ground. Without hesitating, Varo leapt into the passageway and plunged his sword through the soldier's armour into his chest. As the second soldier got to his feet and swung his sword at Varo, Varo pulled his sword from the dead soldier and threw his shield up just in time to block the attack, then used his sword to slice clean through the soldier's exposed neck.

"Their armour is weak at the neck!" Varo shouted to the other three. He turned around to see Hermidius bravely fighting off two soldiers. More were approaching through the passageway Varo was in.

Varo raced back towards the crossroads, leaping to one side as Marconi hurled another bolt of lightning at the approaching soldiers.

"Retreat!" Varo shouted. "Get outside!"

Marconi bolted for the mouth of the cave as Hermidius kicked one of the soldiers he was fighting hard in the chest, knocking them to the ground. Reacting instantly, Hermidius turned and followed Marconi. Varo reached the crossroads and lunged at a soldier just before he attacked Jurard with a mace, thrusting his sword into the soldier's side. Two more soldiers arrived from the right-hand passage, forcing their way past Varo to block the tunnel that led to the cave mouth. They were surrounded.

"Follow me!" Jurard shouted suddenly, grabbing Varo by the arm and dragging him into the passageway that led to the lava chamber. "Whatever you do, keep running and don't let go!"

The pair raced towards the lava pool, four soldiers pursuing them. They built up speed as they reached the lava pool, the soldiers mere feet behind them.

Jurard reached the lava pool and leapt. As he did so, Varo felt magic surging into his body through Jurard's hand, and before he knew it, the pair were levitating above the lava. Carried by their momentum, three of the soldiers, unable to stop, fell clumsily out of the tunnel and plunged into the lava, and were incinerated in an instant.

"I hope none of them were carrying Sunder" Varo said to himself. Jurard nervously turned around, then saw something on the remaining soldier's belt. A large object wrapped in black cloth.

"He has it!" Jurard shouted. Varo let go of Jurard and levitated back towards the tunnel, as the soldier turned and ran back towards the crossroads.

"Ralix! Marconi! Bring him down!" Varo shouted at the top of his voice. Mercifully, the slow levitation spell wore off as Varo reached the tunnel and he set off, pursuing the soldier as fast as he could. Varo was weighed down by heavy Imperial steel armour but, strong and athletic, he quickly caught up with the soldier and crash-tackled him to the ground, before grabbing the soldier's head and twisting it sharply, severing his spinal cord. The soldier's head fell limply to the ground, as Varo ripped the cloth sack from his belt and opened it.

"It's not as big as I thought it would be" Varo called to Jurard, pulling a small hammer from the bag. It was about the size of a mace, made from the same golden metal as most Dwemer engineering but it seemed to radiate divine power. There was no doubt it was Sunder.

"We'd better find the other two" Varo said as Jurard reached him.

"You're right" Jurard replied. "Besides, I don't really want to know whether there's any more soldiers in here…"

Varo looked around. "It's lucky we got here when we did. If they made it out into the Ashlands we might never have found them"

Jurard looked at Varo. He was gripping Sunder in his left hand, which had Wraithguard placed on it, and Keening remained in its small scabbard on his belt.

"Just think" Jurard said, smiling. "You are the first person since Nerevarine to have all three of Kagrenac's Tools"

"I suppose you're right" Varo replied. "I hope that doesn't mean I turn into the Nerevarine"

"You are our Nerevarine, Varo" Jurard said earnestly. "You have united the people of Vvardenfell and driven out our enemies. Now, you are about to do so again"

Varo laughed. "I suppose you're right"

The pair began walking back towards the mouth of the cave.

"You're a good friend, Jurard" Varo said as they walked. "I don't think I've ever told you that. I know sometimes it seems like your eccentricity grates me… but I'm really glad you're here"

"Thank you" Jurard said warmly. "But where did that come from?"

"I know people are losing faith in me. I just want my friends to know that I'm still looking out for them"

Soon, Varo and Jurard stepped out of the cave back into the dusty valley. Red Mountain loomed ominously against the grey sky in front of them. But Hermidius and Marconi were nowhere to be seen.

"Here!" Jurard called, pointing at a series of tracks on the ground. Varo walked over to examine them. There were some faint bootprints – Varo guessed them to be the marks of the soldiers on their way to the cave. But there were several sets of fresh bootprints, along with two pairs of wide grooves.

"Two people have been dragged along here" Varo said. "They were prisoners. But did Hermidius and Marconi capture two soldiers, or was it the other way round?"

Jurard shook his head. "Marconi wasn't wearing boots. They've been captured"

Varo swore to himself. "Why are they heading north? Where does it go?"

"We are close to the coast" Jurard said. "There is no civilisation up there but there is a shipping lane. Perhaps they are getting picked up by ship"

"If that is the case, where are they taking them?"

"Back to the mainland, perhaps?"

"No. I know where they're going" Varo said sombrely. "Vivec. Think about it – we know Vivec is their first goal. They want the Palace and the city's associations with the Almsivi. And if House Dres soldiers are on the island, Vivec is about to fall. How would one get to Vivec from the south coast?"

"I'm not sure" Jurard said. "Taking the easterly route would send the ship through dangerous waters, past the submerged rock outcrops that litter the east coast. But then the west route takes them straight past Hlormaren"

"As far as anyone on the mainland knows, Hlormaren is a Legion garrison that happens to have a harbour. It's not as if we have a navy to pursue their ship with…"

"I detect a hint of sarcasm there"

"Jurard, this is what's going to happen. We are going to run all the way back to Moonstar. I know you will be exhausted by the time we get there, but we don't have much time. Then, I send the _Twin Moons_ around the island's shores in a clockwise direction to intercept the House Dres ship. Meanwhile, Sea Monster goes north – those rock outcrops will barely scratch the hull of our ship. We can also achieve a much higher speed than anything sail-powered. We will catch them"

"Would it not be easier to just go after them on foot? They cannot be more than a mile from here by now"

"We don't know how many of them there are. There could have been a whole score of soldiers hiding just outside the cave waiting to ambush anyone who got separated from the group. But I know that in a Dwemer steamship we will have naval superiority"

--

_Moonstar, docks_

Exhausted from their journey, Varo and Jurard staggered through Moonstar city gates. Their route had taken them west across the Grazelands then south through Molag Amur, and they had run most of the way.

"You can rest for a while, Jurard" Varo said between breaths. "I need to organise these ships"

"Varo, can I come with you on whichever ship you decide to commandeer?" Jurard asked. Varo smiled.

"Of course you can"

As Varo reached the docks he saw the crew of his ship – Sea Monster, Rigs-Sails and S'Barama, leaving the harbourside tavern. The enormous Dwemer steamship was moored at the end of one of the jetties.

"Commander!" Sea Monster cried as he saw Varo. "It's been a while!"

"Sea Monster, has Commander Cunius given you any orders?" Varo asked.

"Yes, we are to moor as close to Pelagiad as we can get" Sea Monster replied. "Something about an invasion of Vivec? We were about to set off, we were just filling up our own furnaces in the tavern…"

"Well, ignore that. We need to head north. There's a ship, somewhere between here and Dagon Fel, which has Commander Hermidius and Marconi on board as prisoners"

"We'll catch them" Rigs-Sails said confidently. "The waters are still today, so that propeller can push harder on the water. We should manage at least fifty knots once we get up to speed"

"Be ready to leave soon. I need to go and find some men. I plan to board this ship, Sea Monster, not ram into it and destroy it"

"Good luck" Sea Monster said. "Father Indarys left for Pelagiad this morning with as many soldiers as the city could spare. Selvio Drath is under strict orders not to let any other guards leave their posts"

Varo paused. He knew that Rigs-Sails was an able fighter, and he noticed a cutlass sheathed on S'Barama's belt.

"S'Barama, what's your swordsmanship like?" Varo asked.

"I am a Guardian of the Fighters' Guild and all that got me there was my skill with a blade" the Khajiit replied.

"Three people to board a ship…" Varo said to himself.

As they spoke, another ship raised anchor to leave Moonstar's harbour. It was the _Twin Moons_, a ship belonging to the late leader of the Sun and Moon Cult, Father Velas. It was captained by one Matari Arranama and Marconi had once served as a crewman on the ship. It was a large galleon, not built for speed or pursuit, but it was the only other ship Varo had at his disposal.

Sea Monster called to Matari. "May the best ship win!"

--

As Sea Monster's crew prepared to leave, Varo found Jurard, in a tavern with his friend Laurent Getenne.

"Laurent has an interesting idea" Jurard said as Varo sat down with them. Laurent handed Varo an angular shard of black stone.

"Ebony" Varo said.

"Do you notice anything unusual about it?" Laurent asked him.

"Well, the raw ebony ingots that I have seen are rarely this shape, ebony never has a natural sharp edge"

"But glass does" Jurard added.

Varo stared at the rock in disbelief. "This was glass once?"

Laurent nodded. "I left it in Ashirbadon, the cave with the highest concentration of crystals we have found in one place. I left it nestled amongst a cluster of crystals, purely to see if they have any natural enchanting powers, and when I went back a week later it had turned to ebony"

"If this is what the crystals do, turn glass to ebony…" Varo began. "No, this cannot be why House Dres want them. Ebony is abundant on this island, possibly more so than glass. But then if they got hold of the glass mine at Molag Mar…"

"No, Commander, what this tells us is what is beneath Caldera" Laurent interrupted.

"You know about Caldera?"

"Father Indarys told me. He decided I needed to know"

"Go on"

"Caldera sits above a huge ebony deposit. First I presumed that this was because of the volcano"

"What volcano?"

Laurent drew a deep breath. "Somebody has been holding information from you, I fear, Commander. Caldera gets its name from the term sometimes given to the crater of a volcano. The ring of rock that surrounds the old site of the mine is the remnant of an ancient volcano. But then we heard about this ancient door beneath the mines. I went there myself, and employed mysticism to discover that there is a huge well of magicka behind the door. This, coupled with the abundance of ebony veins, points towards there being either an enormous amount of the crystals behind the door, probably coupled with lava fields, or some other source of power…"

"But why? What is it for?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Commander"


	9. Soon They Will Be Fortresses

**Chapter 9 – Soon They Will Be Fortresses**

The Dwemer steamship approached cruising speed as thundered up the eastern coast of Vvardenfell, with Varo and Jurard on board, along with the regular crew. Varo stood at the ship's helm with Sea Monster.

"I obviously love being at sea, but I still think you should have gone after these folk on foot" Sea Monster said loudly above the roar of the ship's furnace.

"If we went after them on foot, we would have reduced their number, but this way we deprive them of a ship as well" Varo replied. "When we have Marconi and Commander Hermidius safely aboard the ship, we sink theirs"

Sea Monster laughed softly. "How does Galmina put up with your crazy plans, Varo?"

Varo hesitated for a few seconds. "She doesn't. To say we are not getting on well at the moment would be a bit of an understatement"

"I noticed that too" Sea Monster said solemnly. "I mean, when Indoril captured you she persuaded Hermidius to mobilise his entire army to help you. But now I haven't even seen her for the last few weeks"

"It was different back then. We weren't even married when that happened. And she still had that sense of adventure, that thrill of being in a completely new place. But I think she's bored of Vvardenfell now – that's what it comes down to. All that is keeping her here is me and Fariel"

"Well, I'd better make sure you get out of this alive" Sea Monster said, pointing at the steam-powered ballista mounted to the ship's deck. "I've got you covered"

It wasn't long before Rigs-Sails, armed with a telescope, spied the House Dres ship. Sea Monster's ship was moving northward at considerable speed, passing the island on which Sadrith Mora once stood, now dominated by a huge ruined Daedric shrine.

Varo ran over to Sea Monster. "We need to get alongside them. It won't be easy – their ship is probably more manoeuvrable than ours. But I need you to get to a point where we can jump between the two ships"

The House Dres ship was moving quickly towards Sea Monster's ship. It was a small clipper, much smaller than the Dwemer ship or the _Twin Moons_ – the perfect ship for speed and manoeuvrability. Soon it came into full view, and a figure could be seen climbing the ship's rigging, heading for the crow's nest. S'Barama raced for the ballista and took aim.

"Are you aiming for that sailor?" Varo called. S'Barama nodded.

"Aim for the mast. The ballista will snap it like a twig"

The Khajiit carefully lined up the ballista, aiming at the ship which was now on a direct bearing towards them, and fired. The ballista's enormous bolt shot through the air, completing its journey in a second, and slammed into the mast of the Dres ship. The mast snapped in two and toppled, tearing down the main sail with it. Immediately, the Dres ship began to slow.

Varo drew his sword and ran towards the edge of the deck.

"Bring us in, Sea Monster!" he called. "Rigs-Sails, S'Barama! Prepare to attack! Jurard, I need you on that ballista!"

Jurard looked nervously at Varo. Varo approached him and spoke calmly.

"It's very simple. As soon as you see that I am safe, fire the ballista into the ship's hull just below the waterline and sink it"

Soon, the Dres ship juddered to a halt and Sea Monster eased off the power to the furnace of the Dwemer ship, bringing it alongside the clipper. Several Dres soldiers could be seen assembling on the deck of the clipper.

"I've got you two covered" S'Barama said, picking a crossbow up from the deck. "Give them hell"

With that, Varo and Rigs-Sails executed a mighty leap from the Dwemer ship onto the deck of the Dres ship. Rigs-Sails brandished his spear in front of him as he leapt, driving it into a soldier's chest as he landed. As another soldier charged at the Argonian, wielding a cutlass, a skilfully-aimed arrow from S'Barama knocked the weapon from the soldier's hands. Varo leapt across and thrust his sword into the soldier, killing him.

"Stay close!" Varo said to Rigs-Sails. "We cannot let ourselves get overwhelmed!"

Rigs-Sails nodded as he pulled his spear free from the fallen soldier just in time to swing it horizontally, smashing it into the head of an approaching Dres soldier and knocking him unconscious. Varo parried with another soldier, blocking his cutlass strokes, before a crossbow bolt fired by S'Barama slammed into the soldier's temple, killing him immediately. Varo leapt over the fallen soldier's body, hewing the head off another soldier as he landed.

Silence fell over the deck. Varo turned to face Rigs-Sails.

"You check the captain's cabin. I'll go below decks"

Rigs-Sails nodded and ran for the cabin whilst Varo ripped open a hatch that led below decks.

--

_Ald Sotha shrine, near Vivec_

Father Indarys stood in his concealed vantage point at the top of Ald Sotha. He had scaled a ruined tower using levitation and landed on a small, open platform near its summit – he was almost completely hidden from sight but could see far in almost all directions. What his attention was fixed on, however, was the group of ships approaching Vivec from the south. They were several small clippers, similar to the ship Varo and his men were pursuing, along with a few larger ships, all flying the flag of House Dres.

"They're here" Father Indarys said coolly. "We should start preparing to do battle"

Father Indarys was surrounded by three others – Selvio Drath, Tertius Levisson and Sten Hawk-Eye.

"They want Vivec" Sten said. "We don't. Why don't we just torch the damn city?"

Father Indarys gazed at the ruined city of Vivec. "I plan to let them take it then storm it. Or destroy it. Either way, the city will fall. They will aim for the St. Delyn and St. Olms cantons first – the two southernmost towers, and the towers with the strongest spiritual connection to the Almsivi"

"Two Almsivi saints?" Levisson asked.

"Correct" Father Indarys replied. "In their day, they were residential cantons, where everyday folk, followers of the Almsivi, lived and worked. Soon, they will be fortresses"

"How long until Commander Sinclair is back?" Sten asked.

"Hopefully only a few hours, if everything goes to plan" Levisson said. "Which, knowing him, I expect it will"

Father Indarys looked at the two soldiers. "I'm afraid Varo seems to have his own agenda at the moment. He will have business in Caldera as soon as he frees Marconi and Commander Hermidius. But I am hoping that Sea Monster will see fit to return to Vivec to aid us"

"He's already made a mess of one part of Vivec with his ship" Sten remarked, pointing towards the ruined Palace. Many years ago, during the war with the First Council, Sea Monster had sailed the ship at full speed into the Palace in a desperate – but successful – attempt to rescue Varo and Galmina.

"Selvio, you'd better go to the garrisons and warn everyone that battle is upon us. Sten, go with him and look after him"

Selvio and Sten began to descend the rope ladder that Father Indarys had erected to reach his vantage point at the top of Ald Sotha.

"What about me, Father?" Levisson asked.

"I wish for you to stay with me" Father Indarys replied. "We are going to travel south, and meet up with a group of battlemages I sent down there to hide. We will catch the soldiers by surprise when they land in Vivec, making our attack from the water"

"But what do you need me for? I have little skill in the magic arts"

"Maybe not, but you are a good fighter, better than many of the other Legion soldiers" Father Indarys said, looking at Levisson. The soldier had recovered well from his case of the Blight and had recently rejoined active service. Father Indarys knew that remnants of the disease still remained in his body, however, and could attack and weaken him at any time. This was why he wanted to keep Levisson close by – an adept wizard, Father Indarys would be able to cure, or at least suppress, any symptoms that may arise. And after all Varo had done to protect the Sun and Moon Cult, Father Indarys felt the duty to help Varo's men in return.

--

_Vivec City, Foreign Quarter Canton_

Sten Hawk-Eye reached the domed roof of the Foreign Quarter canton, having scaled it by free-climbing up the worn, rocky walls of the canton, and unslung his crossbow from his back. After Father Indarys' ambush, he was the next line of defence against the Dunmer soldiers. If they wanted to move any further north than the St. Delyn and St. Olms cantons, they would be forced through a bottleneck – the one remaining bridge in Vivec connected St. Olms to the ruined Arena Canton, a bridge which Sten had a clear shot at. With a good aim and quick reloading he would be able to decimate their number should they attempt to leave St. Olms.

Sten felt a curious sense of déjà vu as he waited to attack. It was on the St. Olms Canton's roof where he had hidden himself to attack the Grand Council soldiers in a similar way, as the war against them had reached its dramatic conclusion atop the Palace. He had been there, defending his now-absent leader from a similar threat – a powerful but deluded Dunmer who believed himself to be the one to drive the outlanders from Vvardenfell. He hadn't known Drothan Indoril's motives, or why he had ended up in Vivec Palace with Varo and Galmina, just as he didn't know Arlen Saroth's motives for coming to Vvardenfell, other than that it involved the 'crystals' that he had heard Varo, Hermidius and Jurard talking about. He was used to treatment like this, though – he had been brought to the island as part of Varo's group for his marksmanship, not for leadership or diplomacy. He was, at the end of the day, just a soldier.

--

Varo Sinclair leapt down the wooden stairs that led below decks on the House Dres clipper, colliding with a soldier and knocking them to the ground. Regaining his footing instantly, Varo thrust his sword into another soldier's chest whilst sharply kicking the side of the fallen man's head, knocking him out cold.

Suddenly Varo was thrown backwards by a tremendous impact and roared in pain as he felt unbearable heat surge through his body. Struggling to his feet, Varo saw a robed figure hurl another fireball at him, and fell to the ground again just in time to avoid it. Varo looked around. There were no other soldiers around, just him and the mage. But the mage had the advantage of range – as Varo got up, he had to jump to the ground again to avoid a lightning bolt.

Varo rolled to one side and leapt to his feet, and raced at the mage. He anticipated the attack this time, ducking to one side as he saw small licks of flame appear on the Dunmer mage's fingertips, then lunged forward and crash-tackled the mage to the ground. Not missing a beat, Varo grabbed the mage's neck and twisted it, breaking his neck.

Regaining his breath, Varo looked around. There was only one lower deck on the ship, and Hermidius and Marconi were nowhere to be seen. All he could see was a hatch in the ship's hull which was wide open – a hatch designed to admit an archer to fire from the side of the ship at enemies. But the Dres soldiers had used it for another purpose.

Desperately, Varo sprinted back up to the top deck. As he did, however, he grabbed something from around the mage's neck.

"Rigs-Sails!" Varo shouted. The Argonian emerged from the captain's cabin, a dead body lying on the floor behind him.

"Did you find them?" Rigs-Sails called. Varo shook his head and raced to the starboard side of the ship.

"There they are!" Varo cried, pointing out to sea. He dropped his sword onto the deck and leapt overboard, Rigs-Sails following behind him, as he began to swim towards where he could see Marconi and Hermidius, bound together, struggling to stay afloat.

Rigs-Sails passed Varo underwater, plunging his spear into a Dreugh that tried to attack the pair, as Varo swam for the doomed pair. He was struggling – his clothes were waterlogged and his heavy Imperial steel armour was weighing him down – but he couldn't let his friends drown. Eventually, and with difficulty, he reached them. Rigs-Sails joined the three and used a small dagger on his belt to cut the ropes binding Hermidius and Marconi together.

"How did you find us?" Hermidius asked, coughing up water.

"They did exactly what I would have done in the same scenario" Varo replied. "I second-guessed them"

"Sunder" Marconi said, treading water. "Did you get it?"

Varo nodded. "I got this too"

Varo held up the object he had taken from the Dres mage, a large, ancient-looking key.

"I retrieved it from one of the soldiers in the cave before we were captured" Marconi said. "That wizard took it from me"

The four treaded water whilst Sea Monster skilfully manoeuvred the steamship towards them. S'Barama dropped a rope ladder over the side then fired the ballista at the Dres ship, the powerful bolt ripping a hole through its hull just below the waterline. The ship began to sink as the four climbed aboard.

"Thank you, Sea Monster" Hermidius said, patting the Nord on the shoulder.

"Not a problem, Commander" he replied. "I always enjoy helping Varo carry out his mad ideas"

"Sea Monster, how close to Caldera can we get by sea?" Varo asked, walking over.

"West coast's about the best I can do" Sea Monster replied. "It's about two miles to walk there from where we found this ship"

Varo gathered everyone around.

"Alright everyone, I know that House Dres are probably launching an assault on Vivec as we speak, but I have left Commander Cunius and Father Indarys in charge of our men there and I believe them to be fully capable. But I know that Arlen Saroth seeks what is in the cave beneath Caldera, which we now have the key for. Jurard, Marconi, I want you two to stay with me when we get to the cave. Ralix, I want you and the Caldera garrison – or what's left of it – to stop them reaching the cave in the first place"

"What about the ship's crew?" Jurard asked. Varo nodded and turned to Sea Monster.

"Go to Vivec and help in whatever way you can. Smash this thing into a canton again if you have to"

--

_Ascadian Isles, east of Vivec_

In a small gully near the southern tip of a large island directly to the west of Vivec, Father Indarys and his men, along with Tertius Levisson, hid out of view of the approaching House Dres ships. Father Indarys counted six of them – two clippers and four large galleons.

Father Indarys waited just beneath the crest of the gully, waiting for his moment to strike. He wanted to catch the House Dres soldiers by surprise, making them think they had reached Vivec unhindered. Waiting until the first two ships passed the ruined palace, Father Indarys emerged from cover.

The Dunmer wizard hurled an enormous fireball at the larger of the two ships, a large galley that was undoubtedly carrying soldiers. The fireball roared through the air and slammed into the doomed ship in a billowing explosion, turning the large ship into a raging inferno. Almost immediately, a volley of arrows was launched by soldiers on board the two ships, forcing Father Indarys back into cover. His contingent of Battlemages raced up the hill, their shields held above their heads to protect themselves from arrows. It had begun.


	10. Apotheosis

**Chapter 10 – Apotheosis**

Wearily, Varo, along with Jurard, Hermidius and Marconi, stumbled into Caldera. Soldiers and guards patrolled the streets, on high alert. But one figure standing in the streets of the small town was not a soldier.

"Varo?" a voice called. Varo looked for its source.

"Galmina!"

Varo ran over and embraced his wife, then kissed her gently on the lips.

"I told you I would come back" Varo said softly.

"Where have you been?" Galmina asked. "We were told that danger was coming. We were ordered to Caldera where we would be safer"

"I have been gathering the tools I need to end this" Varo said. "I got Sunder, then Ralix and Marconi were kidnapped. Myself and Jurard went after them. I wish I could have told you why I have been away for so long. And I understand why you might be angry with me. You think I am neglecting my people to pursue a personal crusade"

"Varo" Galmina began, looking Varo in the eyes. "Whatever is about to happen, whatever has been happening these last few days, I know one thing to be true – I have been worried about you. You… You just don't seem to know what you're doing anymore. What is going to happen now?"

Varo hesitated. "I don't know. But will you come with me? For old times' sake?"

Galmina smiled warmly. "Of course I will, Varo. And I know someone else who will want to"

At that moment Varo saw his daughter Fariel standing at the base of one of the guard towers helping the guards load arrows into their quivers, and beckoned her over. Then, he took the large, ancient key he had found in Kogoruhn from Marconi.

"It's time to end this"

"Varo, let me come" Hermidius said, running over to Varo.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've risked my life helping you these last few weeks and I want to see what it has all been for"

--

Varo, Galmina, Fariel, Marconi, Jurard, Hermidius and Erdora, the elderly Altmer soldier, all made their way quickly out of Caldera, through the rough grasslands to the north then back south down the rocky path that led into the volcanic crater which contained Caldera mines. Varo led the group down into the main mineshaft, following its twisting passageways further and further underground until they reached it – a huge, ancient Daedric door.

Cautiously, Varo placed the key in the lock and turned it. There was a loud clack as the lock's mechanism sprung open and Varo pushed gently on the door.

Bright purple light shone from beyond the door, overpowering the light of the torches carried by Galmina and Jurard. Varo pushed the door the rest of the way open and led the group inside.

The chamber that lay beyond them was large, not as big as the huge cavern they had encountered years ago beneath Vivec palace but still sizeable. It was roughly square in shape, with a golden metal floor carrying the telltale signs of Dwemer construction. The floors and ceiling were bare rock, from which purple crystals sprouted from almost every exposed inch, causing the room to be lit a pale purple, almost as bright as day. And in the centre of the room was an enormous square pool of lava.

"The natural level of magicka in this room is incredible" Jurard mused. "Can't you feel it?"

Varo tried casting a weak fireball, the only spell he knew, to see what Jurard meant and an enormous burst of flame leapt from his hands and shot across the room. Varo turned back to face the group.

"I think we have found our power source"

"So what does it do?" Hermidius asked. "If the rumours are to be believed, this room contains enough power to create a god…"

"Remember the Tribunal never were gods as such" Marconi said. "Simply mortals elevated to a great position of power, both physical and political…"

"I am afraid I don't know what to do now we have found this room" Varo said, interrupting Marconi. "I need to know Arlen Saroth's precise intentions to be able to stop him. Or…"

"What?" Hermidius asked.

"We find a way of safely disposing of the energy locked up in these crystals. We do not need this power source. We have survived for twenty years without any need of such thing. If we can get rid of the energy we prevent it being used for any sort of bad practice…"

Varo stopped as the brightness of the ambient light shining from the crystals dropped slightly.

"What was that?"

"It was power from the crystals being used" Galmina said. Varo turned to face her – something wasn't right. Her voice had sounded lower and more threatening than usual.

"Galmina? Are you alright?"

"You are not speaking to Galmina any more, Varo. I have just made the simple leap from spiritual energy to physical form"

"What?"

"You do not know who this is? We have spoken in dreams many times but we have never met face to face – until now"

"Galmina, this isn't funny…"

A bolt of lightning shot out of Galmina's right hand, hitting the ground between Varo's feet causing him to leap back in shock.

"What's going on, Varo?" Hermidius asked.

"It's Dagoth Ur" Varo said, with barely-concealed anger in his voice. "Get out of her! I order you!"

"No, Varo" Galmina said. "I have been waiting far too long for this moment. Finally, I have managed to get a person into this room, this field of energy strong enough to draw me out of the spirit world"

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. I have you exactly where I wanted you all along, Varo Sinclair – at my mercy. Have you never noticed how fate constantly leads us into meeting? But it is not fate. It is carefully planned action on my part. When your friends found the amulet of my follower, Dagoth Endus, in Ashirbadon, it is because I had sent him there. He wrote that message on the wall so that you would deduce that a wizard had once lived in the cave, and therefore that the crystals are linked to magicka. Through a long chain of events, that has led you here, to me, to unlocking this room and allowing me to come to life again. You are capable of great things but you are content to be at peace. Why? With my help, you have the ability to be the greatest power in Tamriel?"

"Rephrase that so it's true. With _my_ help, _you_ have the ability to be the greatest power in Tamriel"

"Correct. Especially now you have brought Kagrenac's Tools to me. I can use them on this power source, and use the energy for whatever I want"

"Which is?"

"To bring the Sixth House to power again! I will resurrect the Seven once again and we shall rule over Tamriel! No legion in the land will be able to face my army of ash creatures, driven by the immense divine power this island can provide!"

Varo held up his left hand, displaying Wraithguard.

"And what if I was to destroy the power source?"

"Then you would destroy Vvardenfell and everything you hold dear. The source, the island and myself are now all irreversibly linked. If you destroy the source you will destroy me, but you will destroy Vvardenfell too. Would you do that to your people? The hundreds you have brought here with promise of safety? No, Varo, you are under my command now… Varo, don't listen…"

Galmina's voice changed suddenly, returning to normal, as a look of pain shot across her face.

"Varo, I can't hold him back…"

Galmina began to stagger towards the lava pool in the centre of the chamber.

"Galmina, no! I can save you!"

"It's too late, Varo!" Galmina bellowed, the deeper voice returning. "If you attempt any resistance I will discharge the power source across the whole island. Last time that happened, Kagrenac caused the discharge"

Varo stared at Galmina in disbelief.

"Yes, Varo. That is how the Dwemer people disappeared. They meddled with the heart of this island without knowing what they were doing. Is that what you want to happen to you? Complete and utter destruction of everything you have worked for?"

Varo shook his head. "You have had this planned all along, have you not? You built this power source, waiting for someone who you could manipulate to come along"

"The crystals have always existed in Vvardenfell. But ever since the end of the War of the First Council, when I became Dagoth Ur, I have been at one with the island. My energy has flowed through these crystals for years, building in strength until now. It has been on the verge of setting itself free for hundreds of years, and all it has needed was a trigger"

"So now what?" Varo said, stepping towards Galmina. "What are you going to do?"

"Firstly I will help you dispose of our common enemy. The Dunmer people fear me. I am the enemy of the Almsivi. As soon as they know I fight alongside you, they will surrender. If they do not surrender I will kill every last one of them"

"Then what? I doubt you are going to shake my hand and congratulate me on victory"

"No. I will infect the six of you, and this woman, with the Divine Disease and grant you with some of my power. You will become the Seven Ash Vampires reborn. We will leave this cave and claim Caldera for ourselves. Then, onwards to the rest of Vvardenfell. The Sixth House shall rise again"

Varo drew his sword. "You will not infect us all with Corprus, Dagoth Ur. Begone!"

Galmina held up her hand and a bolt of lightning shot from it, slamming into Erdora and sending him flying backwards. He crashed into the crystals lining the wall, which pierced through every part of his body and killed him instantly. The others gasped in shock at what had just happened but something changed inside Galmina – emotion, triggered by seeing what she had been forced to do to Erdora.

"Varo…" Galmina said weakly. "I'm sorry…"

"This is not your fault, Galmina" Varo said, reaching out and tenderly touching Galmina's face. Galmina began to stagger further towards the lava pool. In a horrifying instant, the others realised what was about to happen.

Galmina reached the edge of the lava pool and, with one final, longing look at Varo, she let herself fall off the edge.

Varo leapt to the ground next to the pit and reached down in a vain attempt to grab Galmina, watching her fall in a hellish slow motion until she plunged into the lava, dissolved in an instant.

The light from the crystals grew brighter again.

Silence fell over the room until Fariel burst into tears. Hermidius walked over and helped Varo to his feet.

"I am so sorry, Varo…" Hermidius began. Varo held up a hand to stop him.

"She did the right thing" Varo said softly. "She took her own life to save us all. We could not allow Dagoth Ur to come to any sort of power again"

Varo walked over to Fariel and allowed her to bury herself in his arms. Still, no-one spoke, through sheer shock at what had just happened.

"That should not have worked" Varo said eventually. "Surely destroying Dagoth Ur's physical form would have unleashed the energy from the crystals?"

Fariel looked Varo in the eye. "Mother realised that if Dagoth Ur can draw power from the island, the island can take it back. That's why… the lava…"

"She was always clever, your mother" Varo said softly. "Now I can see where you get your intelligence from!"

Fariel smiled weakly at her father.

Suddenly a Legion soldier ran into the chamber.

"Commander Hermidius! The guards have seen soldiers from House Dres approaching, a mile away if that!"

Hermidius turned to look at Varo. "I have to go and help defend the town, Varo. I understand if you wish to stay here"

"We know why Arlen Saroth is here" Varo replied. "If you should encounter him, tell him where this chamber is. I wish to talk to him, and persuade him not to use this power source. We have seen that it does no good, only harm"


	11. A New World Order Part 1

**Chapter 11 – A New World Order (Part 1)**

"Come on!" Father Indarys shouted, protecting himself from arrows using a summoned shield. "The more we can kill whilst they're still on the ships, the easier the job our soldiers will have!"

The Battlemages all cast spells on themselves and raced onto the water's surface, running the half-mile or so to Vivec city. Father Indarys cast a spell on himself, then Levisson.

"As the spell starts to fade your feet will slowly begin to sink" Father Indarys said to the Imperial soldier. "If that happens, tell me"

Levisson nodded and followed Father Indarys onto the water's surface. As the priest ran, he continuously cast fireballs at the enemy, one hitting another ship and setting its mast ablaze. The mast toppled over, igniting the sails of the ship, landing on the deck and turning it into an inferno. Another ship down.

Soon, though, ships began to reach the St. Olms and St. Delyn cantons. Father Indarys swore to himself as soldiers began running across planks between the decks of the ships and the remains of the cantons' walkways.

"We have to take the battle to the ships!" Father Indarys called. "The soldiers in the city are the Legion's problem now!"

Levisson suddenly spotted an opportunity and ran for the ship furthest away from the city, another large galleon, beckoning several of the Sun and Moon Cult battlemages to follow him. Behind him, he could hear a constant volley of arrows whipping through the air then splashing into the sea, and the occasional roar of a fireball or crack of lightning.

"By Azura, there's hundreds of them!" Father Indarys cried. He guessed that every ship which was making its way towards Vivec had been filled to capacity with Dres soldiers – it was as if every soldier the House could muster was part of this invasion.

Commander Cunius watched the scene unfolding from atop the Foreign Quarter canton. He could see soldiers filing off the ships onto the St. Olms canton, using the sloping tunnels which led to the canton's upper floor as well as the sea-level walkways to cross the canton. Every couple of seconds a soldier would be sent flying backwards, dead, by Sten Hawk-Eye's crossbow, whose owner was still entrenched atop the Foreign Quarter canton with Commander Cunius.

"Stay up here, Sten" Cunius said. "If it gets too dangerous retreat back to the shore. I am taking the battle to them"

Legion soldiers began running around the perimeter of the Foreign Quarter, their tower shields primed to defend from arrow attacks, making for the Arena Canton. One bridge connected the St. Olms canton to the Arena, and a further bridge still stood between the Arena and the Redoran canton, the only route to the Foreign Quarter and also the only route out of Vivec. The House Dres soldiers were going to be forced into a bottleneck as soon as they tried to leave the Arena.

But the Dres soldiers seemed to have come prepared for this. Shock troops, kitted out in heavy armour, moved to the front of the Dres army. They carried tower shields and axes – they were there to break through the Legion's defences. Legion archers began launching volleys of arrows at the Dres shock troops from the edges of the Arena, but the Dres soldiers raised their tower shields at a diagonal angle, deflecting almost all of the arrows.

Officers ordered the melee troops to regroup and charge, and the two groups clashed on the bridge between the two cantons. In the background there was a huge explosion as another troop ship burst into flames. The two armies fought hard on the bridge, both losing men but making no headway.

"We have to hold the Arena canton for as long as we can" Cunius said coolly. "Once they reach Redoran we are at our last line of defence. The Foreign Quarter is too big and we have too few men to defend it"

"I'll deal with those shock troops for you" Sten said as he took aim with his crossbow and fired. The bolt shot through Vivec and punched through the helmet of one of the heavily-armoured Dres soldiers, striking him in the temple and killing him instantly.

--

Father Indarys watched the scene between the two cantons unfolding, still buoyed by his water-walking spell. Levisson still stood next to him.

"Get up there and help your Legion fight, Tertius" Father Indarys said. "And stay off the bridge"

At that moment, the Legion defences gave way and House Dres forced their way through onto the Arena canton.

Cunius could no longer stay atop the Foreign Quarter. With Sten guarding him he raced for the Redoran canton, shouting at his men to hold the walkway and fortify the bridge between the Arena and Redoran cantons. Part of the walkway around the Arena had collapsed, meaning it was not a complete circle and there was only one route between the two bridges.

The Legion retreated around the corner of the Arena canton and lowered their tower shields to form a barricade – as Dres soldiers charged around the corner they were also met by a volley of arrows from a company of archers on the Redoran canton, hitting them in their exposed flanks and decimating their number.

As this was happening, Father Indarys raced for the bridge between the St. Olms and Arena cantons and cast the most powerful bolt of lightning he could muster at it. Soldiers were moving across it quickly and overwhelming the Legion's defences on the canton. The bridge crumbled but held. Father Indarys called to his Battlemages to help him – they all knew that if they destroyed the bridge, a portion of Dres' army would be stranded on the St. Olms canton. Their ships had all been destroyed by the Battlemages but many soldiers still stood on the St. Olms canton and several Battlemages were hit and killed by longbow fire.

Father Indarys desperately cast a fireball at the bridge, striking it in the same part where the lightning had hit it and weakened it, and in a glorious explosion the bridge split in two and collapsed into the sea. The soldiers who had been standing on it either drowned, weighed down by their heavy armour, or were picked off by the Battlemages and the archers on the Redoran canton.

"We have to hold them!" Commander Cunius shouted. "The Redoran Canton cannot fall!"

The Legion were prepared for the renewed attack by the Dres soldiers, positioning men equipped with halberds and spears behind the front-line soldiers who were trying to hold off the shock troops, the halberdiers and spearmen attacking the Dres soldiers through the gaps between their front-line men. But the Dres soldiers, with their heavy steel axes, were beginning to force their way through the Legion line of defence. Few men remained beyond the Legion defences – some men were fortified on the bridge between the Arena and Redoran cantons, and a company of archers remained.

Suddenly, Commander Cunius saw a sight that made his blood run cold and realised in one horrific instant that the battle had been lost.

Dres soldiers were pouring out of one of the sloping tunnels that had once led to the upper walkways – the northern tunnel, meaning they were surrounding the Legion soldiers. The northern walkway at sea level had collapsed, but the Dres soldiers had bypassed this by using the tunnels.

"Hold the bridge! Fall back!" Commander Cunius ordered. The men on the bridge formed up, the archers renewed the ferocity of their attack, trying to concentrate fire in two places at once. The remaining Legion soldiers fought desperately, stuck between the two groups of House Dres soldiers, bravely attempting to fight their way to the bridge.

--

A few miles to the east, Sea Monster's ship thundered towards Vivec at full power. The Nord captain knew exactly what he was going to do – the ship contained enough momentum to demolish one of the cantons on collision. What he did not know was which canton should meet this fate. At the bow of the ship, Rigs-Sails was studying the battle through his telescope.

"The Dres soldiers look stranded on St. Olms" the Argonian called to Sea Monster. "But they're pouring all over the Arena. Think you can take it down?"

Sea Monster nodded slowly. "I just hope the wizard can take care of St. Olms. Be ready on that ballista – this is going to be a hot landing"

--

Seeing the carnage and knowing that there was little time left, Father Indarys acted instinctively.

"Kill them all" he said coldly to his Battlemages, still standing on the surface of the water. At once they launched a ferocious volley of all forms of elemental magic at the soldiers stranded on the St. Olms canton, massacring them but completely draining the magicka of the Battlemages, Father Indarys included. Their part in this battle was over. As Father Indarys turned round his heart skipped a beat.

"By Azura…" was all he could muster as Sea Monster's Dwemer steamship shot past him at terrific speed and slammed into the side of the Arena canton with an earth-shattering crash. Weakened, the great tower collapsed slowly in a southward direction, kicking up an enormous cloud of dust and debris as it crashed down into the St. Olms canton, crushing the few soldiers that remained on the canton. Then, the remains of the Arena canton collapsed, causing a huge tidal wave as they crashed into the sea with a deafening roar. The Legion soldiers abandoned the bridge and ran for their lives as the bridge gave way and dust and rubble rained down onto the walkways surrounding the Redoran canton. Immediately, the surviving House Dres soldiers who had been on the north-western quarter of the walkway and fighting on the bridge leapt into action, trying to storm the decks of Sea Monster's ship, but the crew were ready, Rigs-Sails using the ballista and S'Barama his bow, attacking the soldiers as they climbed the rocks.

Then, silence.

"By the Gods, we did it!" Sea Monster cried in elation. Father Indarys began to climb up the wreckage to get to the deck of the ship.

"I was considering praying for divine aid just before you showed up, Alfjned" the priest said, out of breath. "The city lies in ruin but we are victorious, thanks to you"

"We were just following orders from Varo" Sea Monster said humbly. "We saw the Dres ships going up in flames from miles away. You fought well, Father"

"The ship… will you ever be able to use her again?"

"I've got her out of a mess like this before. We can always use mining explosives to break her free. She'll take it"

"We need her now, I believe" Father Indarys said, with a sudden urgency to his voice. "Let me speak to Commander Cunius"

--

Father Indarys ran to catch up with Commander Cunius, who was helping to tend to his wounded men on the walkways of the Redoran and Foreign Quarter cantons.

"Commander!" Father Indarys called. Cunius ran to meet him.

"Congratulations, Father" Cunius said, shaking the priest's hand. "Vivec is safe"

"And to you, Commander. But I fear that he has slipped through our net"

"Who?"

"Arlen Saroth. You saw the men fighting first-hand. They were all just soldiers. None fought like the reincarnation of Nerevarine would be expected to. And we can't have killed him – would they have carried on fighting like that had their leader been killed in battle?"

"You think Saroth survived?"

"I don't think he was here at all. What if this invasion were nothing more than a distraction? What if he and a few other soldiers landed upshore? Commander Sinclair has always thought that whatever Saroth wants from this island, it is in Caldera"

"I have few men left. But we should go after him"

"I will tend to your wounded for you, Commander. Take whatever you have left. Help Sea Monster get his ship free and sail up the Odai river. Once the ship can go no further continue on foot – you will be close to Caldera by then.

--

With great difficulty and a large quantity of fuel allowing the engines to run at full power, the great Dwemer steamship eventually tore itself free of the rubble that engulfed it and slid down back into the sea with a great splash. Sea Monster manoeuvred the ship back up to the edge of the ruined canton and every able-bodied Legion soldier boarded.

--

_Several hours later, Odai river, near Balmora_

Sea Monster, Rigs-Sails and S'Barama sat on the grassy shores of the Odai, as the ship lay at anchor in a stretch of river barely wide and deep enough to accommodate it. There was little they could do other than wait to hear the outcome of events in Caldera.

"You know, things will get pretty easy if our boys win this" Sea Monster said.

"How so?" Rigs-Sails asked.

"I don't see the Dunmer troubling us any more. This will be twice we have beaten them in war. And who else is there? No other province in Tamriel wants anything to do with this damn island anymore"

"And if we lose?"

"If we lose, we get on this ship and get the hell back to Solstheim…"

Sea Monster was interrupted as there was a loud bang to the north, and the sky was suddenly lit up with a dazzlingly bright light, lasting for several seconds. The three sailors turned away and shielded their eyes. Sea Monster broke the ensuing silence.

"What in the name of all that's holy was that?"


	12. A New World Order Part 2

**Chapter 12 – A New World Order (Part 2)**

_Thirty minutes earlier_

Varo Sinclair stood silently, gazing into the pit of lava that had consumed his wife. Fariel stood with him, holding his hand, her eyes swollen and damp with tears. She had just seen her own mother die, and had witnessed the death of Erdora, who she had not known well but knew to be a kind man, a friend of Galmina's and an important figure in the shaping of Vvardenfell.

Only Jurard and Marconi remained in the room, Marconi guarding the door and Jurard stood still in stunned silence in the middle of the room.

Eventually, Varo turned around so he was facing the doorway that led back out into the cave.

"Come on, Saroth" he said under his breath. "How much longer are you going to torment me for?"

--

Outside, Ralix Hermidius stood in one of Caldera's watchtowers, one that offered a view both to the north and the south. He could see down the valley towards Balmora – he could see Arlen Saroth and his men approaching, around fifty House Dres soldiers. He had few men at his disposal, only the Legion garrison that had remained in Caldera. A rank of archers had lined up on the battlements next to him.

"Fire as soon as they're in range" Hermidius ordered. "Don't worry about orders or volleys of fire – give them everything you've got"

The archers nodded as Hermidius drew his sword and ran down from the battlements, joining the rest of his soldiers behind the barricaded town gates. He had posted a few men as lookouts beyond the northern wall of the town – he had to know when Saroth was making a run for the caves.

Suddenly the air filled with the sound of drawstrings being released and arrows shot from the battlements, arcing towards the approaching soldiers and taking several of them down. It had begun.

"Show no remorse, men!" Hermidius ordered to his foot soldiers.

The other side of the gate, the soldiers pressed forwards, holding their shields above their heads to protect themselves from the barrage of arrows being fired at them by the Legion archers.

At the front of the group was a Dunmer whose armour differed from that of the rest of the soldiers – a full suit of the finest ebony armour. A Daedric sword lay in a hilt on his belt. It was Arlen Saroth.

--

"Gentlemen, it is time" Saroth said calmly as he cast an enormous fireball at the town gates. The fireball roared through the air, completing its journey in seconds and slamming into the gates of Caldera, blasting them clean from their hinges and throwing a huge cloud of smoke, filled with chunks of burning wood up into the air. Using the explosion as a distraction, Saroth and several other soldiers ran off the trail, up into the foothills to the west.

"Break out! Break out!" Hermidius shouted, leading a charge forwards out of the destroyed town gates under a constant rain of arrows, some fired by his own men and some by the Dres archers.

The Legion and the Dres soldiers collided, most of the men on the front line being cut down immediately. Hermidius fought hard, knowing that the fate of Vvardenfell lay in the amount of time he could stall the Dres soldiers for. He fought two soldiers at once, parrying with his sword and blocking with his shield until he got a blow in, hewing the head of one of the soldiers then spinning round and plunging his sword into the abdomen of the other soldier. Immediately, two more soldiers engaged him, but then he noticed something. Three figures running past the town, to the north.

"Varo!" Hermidius cried as he disengaged the soldiers, leaving his Legion men fighting them, and bolted back towards Caldera.

The soldiers knew where their leader had gone. He had business in the strange cave found beneath the town, business with Varo Sinclair and Arlen Saroth. All they could do was win the battle on the surface, defeat the rest of Saroth's men. But they were getting overwhelmed and being forced back into the town. They were losing men by the second.

Then, the soldiers noticed something out of the corner of their eye. A Dres soldier, at the back of the formation, was hurled forwards with a tremendous force, a crossbow bolt protruding from the back of his neck. Then, another Dres soldier fell. A third soldier's head burst like a watermelon as it was struck by a bolt. More Legion soldiers were racing towards Caldera, coming from the south – about ten of them, led by Tertius Levisson and covered by Sten Hawk-Eye. It was the survivors of the battle in Vivec, and they had arrived with a vengeance.

Thrown into disarray, the Dres soldiers were sandwiched between the two groups of Legion men. They fought on rather than surrendered but it did not take long for the Legion to be victorious.

Then, they heard the bang.

--

"He's coming" Marconi said ominously as he took several steps back into the chamber.

"You three, get out of the way" Varo ordered as Marconi, Fariel and Jurard backed off to the sides of the room. Three Dunmer charged in through the doorway – two in Dres bonemold armour and one in a grand ebony suit.

"Varo Sinclair, I presume" the Dunmer said in a deep voice, removing his helmet. "At last, we meet"

The first thing Varo noticed about Arlen Saroth was the look of proudness and determination on his face – Varo knew that Saroth didn't know what was about to happen, but the Dunmer was not showing it.

"Why are you here?" Varo demanded.

"Please allow me to make some introductions" Saroth replied, almost ignoring Varo's question. The other two Dunmer removed their helmets, revealing one wizened-looking male and a beautiful Dunmer woman.

"Sotha Gimothran and Alma Ravel" Saroth continued. "The most skilled engineer and the finest mage in Morrowind. Now, to answer your question, we are here to use the crystals. You know why"

"You seem to think you can re-instate the Almsivi" Varo said bitterly.

"Not just that, Sinclair. We are going to become the Almsivi. Now, I have always classed myself as a bard. An adventurer but a scholar and storyteller at the same time. A warrior-poet, if you will"

Varo shook his head slowly. "Lord Vivec is no figure to aspire to, Arlen. A False God. Why would you want to be one of them?"

"Because under the Almsivi rulership the Dunmer were a great people. Now you have come here and polluted Vvardenfell with your pathetic little crumb of Imperialism. If you do not obstruct me I may let you live. Now. Hand me the Tools"

"Wraithguard is not tuned to your body" Varo said. "Feel free to take it, but don't blame me when it kills you"

"Very well. Then I will have to use you to carry out what I want to do. Just like Drothan Indoril did"

"And look how he met his end. I will not help you, Saroth"

With that, Arlen Saroth drew his sword and grabbed Fariel. The girl screamed as Saroth held his sword across her throat.

"Put her down!" Varo shouted. He took a deep breath. "Just listen to me. A terrible event has just happened in this cave. I must warn you what these crystals can do"

Varo recounted the three with the tale of how Dagoth Ur had possessed Galmina, and how they had both met their end.

"I am sorry for your loss. But you honour me, Varo" Saroth said when Varo had finished speaking. "The Dunmer have tried for aeons to defeat Dagoth Ur. All the more reason for me to let you go free"

Saroth removed his sword, letting Fariel go, and strode towards Varo. Varo drew his sword and stood before the Dunmer.

"The Almsivi had one flaw" Varo said darkly. "They were immortal, but not invincible"

At that moment, everything happened at once. Two lightning bolts, cast by Marconi and Fariel, lanced across the room and slammed into the other two Dunmer, Sotha Gimothran and Alma Ravel, killing them. Varo lunged forwards with his sword held above his head and swung it downwards as hard as he could at Saroth. Saroth threw up his own sword to block the blow, and the two engaged in a vicious swordfight, attacking each other with vicious ferocity. Evenly matched, the two parried across the floor, watched by Jurard, Marconi and Fariel.

Blocking one of Varo's powerful swordstrokes, Saroth reeled with shock. Varo used the opportunity to kick Saroth square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Varo loomed over the Dunmer, holding his sword to his throat.

"You made this happen!" Varo snarled through gritted teeth. "If you hadn't threatened our island I would never have got involved with Dagoth Ur! Galmina would still be alive!"

Saroth grabbed Varo's sword using his gauntlets and twisted it, relieving it from Varo's grip and throwing it to one side. Varo lunged to get his sword back, which gave Saroth the opportunity to get to his feet. The fight was back on.

"Do something!" Varo cried. "Help me end this!"

Varo swung his sword horizontally as hard as he could, knocking Saroth's weapon from his hands. The sword spun across the room and hit one of the crystals, the handle shattering the crystal as Saroth summoned an identical Daedric sword and began fighting again.

Jurard watched the crystal shatter and saw intensely bright purple light radiating from the exposed inner face of the crystal – pure magicka. Without thinking, Jurard placed his hand on the exposed face of the crystal and felt intense magicka surging through him, more than he had ever felt in his life, conducting through him until it lanced out of his other hand – a beam of pure magical energy. It blasted towards Saroth and engulfed him, gruesomely frying him alive and sending his dead, blackened body flying across the chamber.

But then Jurard noticed that Saroth hadn't stopped the beam of energy, and it collided with another crystal with a loud bang, smashing the crystal open.

"Oh, shit…" Jurard said to himself.

Another purple beam of magic shot out of the newly-broken crystal, hitting the opposite wall. More beams fanned out as an unstoppable chain reaction began.

"Get down!" Varo bellowed as he crash-tackled Fariel to the floor. Marconi and Jurard fell to the ground with him as the cave lit up with a dazzling brightness and deafening bangs ripped through the air.

Varo opened his eyes. Stars and flashes of colour filled his vision. The last thing he could remember was a huge bang and a brilliant, dazzling flash of white light. Looking up at the ceiling, the first thing he noticed was that the crystals were gone.

"It turned from a chain reaction into an explosion" a voice said. Varo looked up and saw Jurard, already on his feet. Looking around, he saw Fariel and Marconi, alive and well. Marconi walked over and helped Varo to his feet.

"I think we did it" Varo said weakly. "Saroth… he's dead, isn't he?"

"Let's make sure" Marconi replied, dragging Saroth's dead body over to the pit of lava then kicking it over the edge.

"Is everyone alright?" Varo asked. Despite what had just happened, none of the four seemed to be hurt.

After a few seconds of silence, Varo spoke. "Every time we are victorious, there is a consequence. First Father Velas, now Galmina and Erdora. When will we have a victory without consequence?"

Fariel walked over to her father and gently put her hand on his arm. "We won, Father. You are a hero again"

"No, it was Jurard who killed Saroth. How did you know that was going to happen?"

"I took a risk" Jurard said. "Just like you always do. But I dread to think what I have done in the process… what was that flash of light?"

"Come on, we'd better go and let the others know we're alright" Varo said, leading the four out of the doorway.

--

Nothing could prepare the four for the sight that met them on returning to the surface. The mine was gone. Not just destroyed, completely gone – no traces of its existence even remained. Desperately, Varo raced up the edge of the crater that surrounded the mines, giving him a view of Caldera.

Or, at least, where Caldera should have been.

The town, like the mines, had completely vanished.

"What have we done?" Varo said to himself as the other three joined him. "The crystals… We unleashed the power of Vvardenfell…"

"It doesn't make sense" Marconi said. "We survived. The room survived. Even the tunnel leading from the room to the surface survived. So what happened to everything else?"

Varo pointed northeast, at the looming expanse of Red Mountain. "We need to see what other damage has been done. We can see the whole of Vvardenfell from up there… we might be all that's left…"

--

_A few minutes earlier_

"Varo!" Hermidius cried as he raced down the tunnel that led to the newly-excavated passageway to the chamber containing the crystals. The ground shook with constant explosions as Hermidius ran, struggling to keep his footing. Then, suddenly, there was a blinding flash of white light, which lasted several seconds, backed by an earth-shaking roar. Hermidius held his hands over his eyes, waiting for it to subside, then carried on running. Fearing the worst, Hermidius finally reached the chamber.

It was completely empty. No-one alive. No crystals. Nothing but bare rock walls and the pit of lava. Varo, Fariel, Jurard and Marconi had all gone. There wasn't even any trace of their bodies.

Shocked and bemused, Hermidius fell to the ground and buried his head in his hands.

**-The End-**

**-of-**

**-Vvardenfell Reborn Part II-**

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
